Gundam Seed: Sword of ZAFT
by Nagato21
Summary: AU fic. What if Kira had gone to the Plant instead of Heliopolis? What if he became a Zaft soldier. Follow his tale as he becomes the Sword of ZAFT. Warning, lots of OC characters.
1. Chapter 1: Debut

**Hi! I am Nagato21 and this is my second fic on , and my first try on Gundam Seed ever.**

**I would like to remind all of you readers that this is an AU, meaning anything can happen as long at it remains coherent.**

**I appreciate criticisms but it must be constructive not some fanbashing, I write because I like it and I hope people will enjoy it.**

**The story will not just be about Kira, the second main character is Hakim Durham who will have a big impact on the story later on.**

**As for the pairing (I know how crazy people get about it) there won't be yet, but there will be some romance and maybe triangle but for now it's just plain war story.**

**Here is a list of some of the OCs that will be appearing in the story:**

ZAFT

Hakim Durham aka the Knight of Aprilus, Zaft Captain of the Surge team and pilot of the

ZGMF XPU 201 RAVEN

Ian Enzi, former Eurasian citizen, Zaft red elite member of the Surge team and pilot of the

ZGMF XPU 205 Ogre

Helena Drake, Zaft red elite, member of the Surge team and pilot of the

ZGMF XPU 209 Mara

EARTH ALLIANCE

Maria Garcia, Admiral of the 8th Eurasian fleet (12th EA Autonomous Taskforce)

Lyle Aker aka the Thunder devil, Colonel and leader of the Moebius Zero Corp

Note: Keep in mind there are more OCs but I haven't listed them yet because they are just minor roles for now.

**I do not own Gundam Seed (I wish I could) nor its characters, except my own characters and their mobile suits.**

Chapter 1: Debut

C.E 70, February 7th

Washington D.C Capital of the Atlantic Federation

A massive cheer and clap of hands echoed across the room of the Capitol Hill, a testimony of the event that was taking place.

The President of the Atlantic Federation, the Prime Minister of the Eurasian Federation and the Chairman of the Republic of East Asia signed each the paper that would seal the world fate into a new era.

William Cob the leader of the Atlantic Federation rose up along with his colleagues and shook hands. He then stood at the podium in front of thousands of people from the four corner of the world. He took a moment to find his words, while gazing at the crowd and cameras in front of him, then with a firm voice he addresses to the world.

"There were some who believes that this day would never come, three nations united for a single cause, the betterment of our blue and pure world." Another great cheer erupted causing Cob to pause. Some attentive eyes could've seen that not everyone had joined the cheer and were giving weary glances, especially the Eurasian Federation Prime Minister, Andrei Gursky.

"Today we are one force, united to oppose the tyranny of the Plants and their ambitions to corrupt our planet. Today is the day the Earth Alliance is born."

Everywhere around the world people cheered, driven by the hatred created by their own fear and ignorance, the fear of not accepting the unknown the ignorance of life and the bounties of the future.

……

Kira Yamato a young teenager along with other kids of the same age was watching the declaration of the Earth Alliance. While some would have seen it as an historic moment, for coordinators like Yamato it was the signs of the worst things to come.

"I can't believe this rubbish!" grumbles Ian Enzi, a young Asian with silver hair. "This has Blue Cosmos written all over it."

"Were you that surprised?" replies Helena Drake, a beautiful red hair woman with green eyes. "Rumors has that the Atlantic Industrial Conglomerate is control by Blue Cosmos, it could mean that the Atlantic Federation is just a pawn."

"You can't say the same about the Eurasian Federation and the East Asia Republic." comments Hakim Durham, a tall black skin man with deep yellow eyes and long dark hair. "Those two countries have always hated the Atlantic Federation, the only reason they joined is for the money and technological bounty they can rip from us if they win."

"You are right about that." agrees Helena, "I wouldn't be surprised if they started turning against each others throat in a few months."

"We might not be here in a few months!" Everyone turned to the room entrance to see a man dressed in a white uniform of ZAFT; he had blonde hair and wore a white mask hiding his face.

Automatically the four ZAFT soldiers in red coat uniform saluted the Commander, the infamous Rau Le Creuset.

"At ease gentlemen." he ordered, the group relaxed. "For those who do not know me I am Rau Le Creuset, Commander of the Vesalius attach to the third fleet. As of today the Surge team will be under my command for the upcoming mission."

The four obviously were quite surprised; Surge team was an experimental squad design to test new technologies on Mobile Suits. Hakim Durham was the leader of the team. Aside from Hakim, the group had never been in a real combat situation, their red coat was earned through mock up battle and simulation.

Hakim rose an eyebrow, something didn't seem right, he hadn't been notified of any transfer orders for his team, nor Le Creuset arrival.

Le Creuset was a mystery in ZAFT, an outfit composed entirely of volunteers, and he had blown off through the ranks in the military by sheer cunning and skill, earning the respect and fears of many ZAFT officers. Rumor was that he had the ear of Chairman Patrick Zala.

Kira wondered for a moment if his commander was acquainted with his old friend Athrun Zala. But the military discipline he had been instilled a year ago made him store away those thoughts.

He had left for the PLANTS after his family was attacked in Copernicus on the moon by Blue Cosmos killing squads. His father had died during the attack trying to save his mother and him. To add insult to injury, his mother had gone into a nervous breakdown and blamed him for her husband's death. With nowhere to go, Kira had set sail for the Plant and joined the military. Their talents didn't go unnoticed and they were approach by ZAFT recruiters. For some reason Ian and Kira became rising star in the academy and rapidly blew the top scores of the veterans of the first defensive battle of the Plants a year ago. They were perhaps the youngest elites along with Helena Drake and Hakim Durham.

As he got out of his thoughts Kira couldn't help but notice a malicious glare coming from Rau Le Creuset, the man was downright creepy.

An impression everyone in the room shared.

Hakim broke the tension "Sir you said something about the coming months?" he asks.

"Yes, our intelligence believes that the Earth Alliance will launch an offensive against the Plant in about one week from now on."

The group repressed their surprise; they were expecting war but not this soon.

"That means that the formation of the Earth Alliance began some time ago before being put on paper." comments Helena ever the analytical mind of the group.

"That's a good possibility Miss Drake" says Rau, surprising Helena that the man already knew her name. "Our recon units are observing a lot of movement on the moon especially from Ptolemaios base, most of the fleet assemble is from the Eurasia and Atlantic Federation. Because we cannot sustain such a massive offensive, the Supreme Council has approved that ZAFT shall launch a pre emptive strike. This will serve as warning to the enemy and make them guess about our long range capabilities."

As the four red contemplated the revelation, Le Creuset took off from the exit, as he opened the door he stopped. "We take off in two days!"

…..

PLANTS, Aprilus One, February 8th C.E 70

The garden of Aprilus was a marvelous blend of technology and nature in perfect harmony, at the center of the garden was a lake supply by an artificial river, around the lake was a large garden of flowers, with birds singing, deer's running around and the usual humans wandering around.

Kira stopped running for a moment taking his breath. Although he was a coordinator, he was still human and despite running for two hours non stop he had to take a break. Before joining ZAFT, Kira had never been a physical kind of guy, being a coordinator meant he was always in perfect health. But he soon saw the benefits of his training. It helped him clear his mind when he was stressed, when he wanted to forget about some bad memories he would come here in the garden.

However the beauty of the garden was not enough for him to forget about his worries, he saw a comfortable green patch and sat while gulping down a good amount of vitamin juice.

Laying down he fixed the artificial sun of Aprilus about to go down, it was nothing like the real sundown on Earth, but Kira could appreciate the beauty of such artificial phenomenon. It made him respect the hard work of those who had put their love and care in building a home where they would not have to fear of who they were. The Earth Alliance however could not appreciate it; they only saw it as a threat to their own ambitions. Why? The PLANTS had no reason to be hostile; all they asked was for autonomy and equality for coordinators like him.

Something hard landed on his face taking him out of his thoughts

"HARO?"

The voice came out of a red ball with pink eyes and two flaps on each side

"Haro…Haro!"

Although it was his first time seeing it, Kira could not help but wonder why it was so familiar. Then he heard another synthesize voice "Tori". A small mechanical bird landed on Kira's shoulder. Tori had become his companion since his days in Copernicus with Athrun Zala. The boy had left Copernicus early because his father feared for his life. As a memento Athrun had built Tori for Kira. A few weeks after he left, Kira and his family had been attacked.

"Athrun..." Kira wondered. It had been a year since he came to the PLANT and he had yet to see his best friend. Part of him wondered why, was it because he was afraid relieving those painful memories? No it wasn't it. Kira hated to admit it but he was not the same boy he was a year ago anymore. He was afraid Athrun might see the change and he was afraid even more of how he would react.

"Kira… Kira Yamato is that you?" said a voice

Kira's heart almost missed a heart bit when look in the direction were the voice was coming from. In front of him stood a young couple, a beautiful woman with pink hair was holding Haro; next to him was a young man of Kira's age, with green blue eyes, dark hair.

Stunned, Kira slowly rose up, his mind trying to fathom the situation. He calmed down, taking a deep breath; he then gave a shy smile.

"It has been a while, Athrun Zala!"

**Note: Here is the end of the first chapter, no action, instead just some character development, I hope you guys enjoyed. The reason It is so short was because this chapter was originally a one shot to be, but I modified it and left it like that because it kind of conveys a good atmosphere (in my opinion)**

**I also apologize for any grammatical or spelling error**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Boarding

February 9th, C.E 70

Aprilus One Military spaceport

Seating in a lounge of the spaceport, Helena was tapping calmly on her PDA, her mind trying to process the many news and data she could gather on the net.

Since she was little, Helena had a gift for analysis and game theories; just by piecing different bits of news about a related topic she could guess the outcome or even origins.

Such deduction skills were incredibly unique, even among Coordinators. After her graduation at the ZAFT Academy, her uncle Robert Drake, Chief of ZAFT Intelligence Bureau or ZIB had immediately transferred her to the Surge team where he believe her talent could excel without having to be on the frontline. However Helena had already predicted she would be participating in the war, despite Le Creuset announcement. For almost a year now she had set up simulation run, graph charts, every unimaginable test in predicting a war between ZAFT and the Alliance. Each and every test showed a 100% possibility of conflict. It scarred her and she had hoped to be wrong. Now her greatest challenge was to survive her prophecy and end it before it went too far.

A small blip on the corner of her PDA announced she had an e-mail. It was from her uncle; Helena was a bit worried, her uncle due to security maintained a very private and reclusive life with his family. If he contacted her it meant something important, a quick press of finger on the button and the mail opened.

"No matter what don't trust Le Creuset!" that was what the message said.

She had tried a background check on him earlier, only to learn that every bit was classified. According to her sources, Le Creuset had been instrumental behind the scenes for the formation of ZAFT. What did he offered Zala? No one knew, not even Clyne the Supreme Chairman.

She turned off her PDA and gazed at the Nazca class warship dock next to her through the window bay that would later take her to the battlefield.

The Vesalius was one of the first ship of this new class fresh out of the assembly, it speed firepower and armor made the Alliance Agamemnon class warship look like baby dolls.

It was also the first ship design to carry and deploy Mobile Suit, unlike the Laurasia class which was originally cargo armed vessel; the Nazca class was a true warship, a ship made to kill people.

"Kill people."

Helena had never thought about that, even when she joined ZAFT, she knew she had to do it and she felt herself ready for it. In a life where she had constantly be the hunted, she knew that taking life was necessary.

"Impressive isn't it?" asks Hakim Durham as he entered the lounge. "It seems humanity truly shine its worth when it is about to commit murder."

Helena could not help but agree with him. In all of mankind history, war had always contributed to advancement, but was the cost of the lives lost worth the benefits? Some people would say no, others would say yes. But deep down it was impossible to truly give the answers and Helena had a feeling that they would discover far more than they bargained.

She stared at Hakim; the nineteen year old in front of him was a bit of a mystery. All she knew about him was that he had joined ZAFT three years before, when it was still a secret faction. He participated in the first defensive battle of the PLANT, gunning down sixty five Mobile Armors and shot three Nelson class cruisers. He had single-handedly insured the supremacy of Mobile Suits and change the era of warfare forever. A lot of people Helena included wondered why was he still a red coat, with his prowess and status he could've become a field commander. As one of their instructor in the academy, Helena knew Hakim had the qualifications.

"Are you scared?" she asks, obviously he wasn't. A veteran like himself was use to it.

"Of course I am. Matter of fact I am scarred beyond my wits." He replied calmly

Helena was surprised hearing it from the veteran. "You don't look scarred though, a man like you with such skills who has been in a battle before."

"I am responsible for the lives of people under my command, I am more afraid of losing those lives because of the wrong choices I could make."

Helena shook her head negatively "You are the best leader and pilot I've met so far, I know you will make the right decisions."

Hakim stood up and faced her with a smile "This isn't right, I am the one suppose to cheer you up!" he said laughing.

Helena blushes slightly, her eyes still fix on him "One of the advantage of being a leader I guess." Both pilots explode in laughter.

At that moment Kira and Ian entered the lounge followed behind by three green coats soldiers.

"Still trying to get the captain in the sack, Helena?" jokes Ian. He was answered by strong kick in the groin follow by a slap in the left cheek. Before he could register the pain, the young red coat was knee bent on the floor.

"W…what did I do?" he asks sobbingly

Nobody said anything, knowing full well he had it coming, Helena may seem like a sweet girl, but she was not to be trifled with. Often the antics between her and Ian served as comic relief for the team. Of course Kira and Hakim would never acknowledge that aloud.

Leading the group of green was a blond hair man; the man stopped before Hakim and gave a salute, his companions likewise.

"Miguel Aiman reporting for duty, sir!" He handed down a sheet of paper. "We have been transferred to the Vesalius to join the Le Creuset team."

Hakim saluted "It has been a long time Miguel, glad to have you onboard."

Miguel smirk "Thank you sir, it is a pleasure to see you again. I still owe you for saving my life a year ago."

"Don't mention it; I just did what any fellow comrade would've done."

Miguel winced at Hakim's words. Truth be told, he had wish he died that time, because of his own carelessness he had found himself out of power and surrounded by six Mobile Armors. Had it not be for Hakim's timely rescue he would've died like his Captain who had tried to stop him from wandering further inside the enemy lines. Because of his stint, Miguel was forever mark as a green coat, unlike most of the veteran of last year who had earned their mark; he had no opportunity to rise to the ranks. However the upcoming war might give him the opportunity he was waiting for.

"I will have to thank Le Creuset for this opportunity." thought Miguel.

The group entered the Vesalius, inside the hangar they could see the mechanics working on the mobile suits. There were a total of ten mobile suits, three where standard ZGMF 1011 GINN ZAFT mass production model, one of those three was painted yellow, with a feather in a middle of ZAFT logo blazoning the shield. This was Miguel's machine, a GINN custom with a bazooka, a 90mm machine gun and an anti-ship sword.

However his was not the only original suit, four of them stood out quite nicely, the first one was painted dark with red marking, in its back where powerful wing boosters, on its left shoulder was the image of a raven with its wings deployed and a sword behind its back. Armed with a missile pod on each leg, a 120mm linear rifle, on its left hand, two anti ship swords on each waist hip, but what was unusual was the shield itself, it was bigger than the standard shield and it had a triangular shape at the edge end of it. Inside was stored a dart launcher with armor piercing and explosive warheads. This machine was the ZGMF XPU201 RAVEN, Hakim's personal machine.

Next to it was ZGMF XPU203 Perseus, painted in midnight blue, the unit was slimmer than a GINN, it features four wing boosters on its backpack, to external propellant tanks underneath the pack, its armament consisted of two missile launchers attach on the legs, a 90mm machine gun stored in a rack on the left leg, on the right hip was a thermal heat blade more powerful than the conventional anti armor swords but more power consuming. This was Kira's machine, unlike the traditional GINN; the Perseus was the test bed for a new design still in the drawing board. With Kira's abilities they were confident in obtaining more data.

Following was ZGMF XPU205 Ogre; painted in brown and green dull shade, it was bulkier than the standard GINN and featured more armor and thrusters than any suits. Its legs were outfitted each with powerful booster rockets. It was armed on the left hand with a Mjolnir 80mm Rail launcher, capable of firing heavy rounds of uranium depleted shell; the canon had its own power supply in the form of a capsule stored in the back. Its secondary weapon was a pair of Vulcan canons on the upper torso, an eight tube missile launcher on the back, one Gatling canon hidden in the right arm and two hidden arm gimmick on the side hip with a blade each. Looking at it without seeing the specs one could already guess it was a pure engine of destruction and that was Ian's personal unit.

In finale was, Helena's unit, painted in dark blue camouflage, the ZGMF XPU209 Mara, a high speed light weight mobile suits, based on the LR704B Long Range Type GINN, the Mara was an improved version with advance warning systems and electronic warfare equipments. For combat it was armed with a shotgun, a 90mm machine gun, and both stores on the hips, along with a smoke/chaff dispenser. Its real weapon however was a rail rifle, like the rail gun it was a miniature version but design for surgical attacks, however its rate of fire was limited as well as the ammo. For close combat it is armed with a dart launcher like the Raven with same ammo, along with seven anti armor blades hidden inside the suits body. Calling the Mara a ninja was not farfetched, its agility and speed was beyond normal specs.

Miguel let out a whistle as stared at the number of impressive machines gathered before him.

"I heard the Surge had some fancy toys but I didn't expect this." He admits to Hakim standing next to him.

Hakim chuckled, "I know where you are getting at. Probably wondering how a bunch of wet behind the ears manages to acquire such fancy weapons. The XPU terms stands for eXperimental Prototype Unit. Unlike the standard team in ZAFT, the Surge team role is to test new technology on the battlefield that will be use for future models."

"That explains it" nodded Miguel, "I am sorry if I came a bit arrogant on you sir, but you understand when I think that kids like them should not be on the frontline yet."

Hakim agrees "You are right, but these are desperate times, most of our people are barely sixteen years old. We may be smarter and stronger than the average Natural, but they have the experience of thousands of battles. Those kids are here of their own volition because they want to make a difference. You may not agree with their being here, but please Miguel…" He posed his hand on his shoulder "Please respect their wishes as a ZAFT."

Miguel silently nodded, his eyes fixing the ember ones before him. He had always admired the Raven of Aprilus, the same man who had save his life and beat countless odd. For some unknown reason he was drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

In the pilot lounge, Le Creuset carefully observed his new subordinates; he didn't like what he saw. When the Intelligence Bureau of ZAFT informed the Council of the upcoming attack, Rau had immediately volunteered for the pre emptive strike. Unfortunately despite proving his loyalty many times, Patrick Zala did not trust him entirely. Worse he had shared those doubts with his best friend and Supreme Chairman of PLANTS, Siegel Clyne. The proof of that was Durham's presence itself, ever since the first battle of Aprilus last year, Rau had learned to be weary of the Raven.

The man was more than he pretended to be and in terms of skill, Rau could tell they were even. He hadn't plan on having Durham's team join in this operation, but after careful review he concluded it was for the best if the Raven was kept away from the prologue of his main act. The thoughts of things to come made Rau draw a malicious smirk on his face "Soon the curtains will open for the final requiem."

"Where it so easy!" said another voice

Rau instinctively turned around, but no one was here; he wasn't hallucinating, someone had intruded inside his mind. He turned his attention back to the hangar, what he saw made him wince a little. Hakim Durham on the far side of the hangar was staring at him with a cold gaze. Was he the one? Thought Rau "No it can't be him, his body language does not match the intent of that voice, but…"

Rau now understood why did that man made him uncomfortable, he was one of those people. The only reason he was staring at him was because he was running on instinct when he intercepted the mind wave. Relieved that he wasn't his mental intruder, the mask man however could not shake the thought that he found a very troubling element. "Perhaps the Queen can take care of this, but there will be a price to pay."

**Here is the end of the second chapter, some of you may have wondered what happened about Kira's meeting Athrun but rest assured I will get back into it but not right away.**

**I hope some of you have gotten the clues I left in this chapter.**

**As some of you may have realized, the Perseus is the test bed for the Freedom design. It's appearance is similar to the GP01 from Gundam 0083 but without the Gundam head.**

**The Ogre is my favorite machine, I always wondered why did ZAFT didn't create a dedicated bombardment mobile suit, they have the technology. Each machine will have some good action in the upcoming chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle at Zebra Point part 1

Chapter 3: The Battle of Zebra Point

An hour later the Vesalius got out of its mooring and slowly exited the PLANTS airspace, escorted by two Laurasia Frigates.

Inside the briefing room, Le Creuset and his aide Captain Ades were briefing the pilots about the upcoming mission.

"The mission as been nickname Operation Steel Hammer." began Le Creuset. "Six days ago our third fleet deployed its vessels secretly one by one around the moon in high orbit in anticipation of an Earth Alliance attack. Our Intel confirmed two days ago that the Eurasian fleet left the Granada space station under the guise of a joint training exercise with Atlantic Federation. The Eurasian fleet made a pit stop at the Endymion base where it was refueled; it has now begun a swing shot maneuver around the moon, once complete we believe will take them straight toward the PLANTS."

Le Creuset stopped for a moment, in order for the pilots to sink his words in; a few of them began to exchange weary glances. "HQ has ordered us to begin preparation to intercept the fleet, here at point Zebra."

The holographic map displayed a large cluster of debris and an abandoned space station.

"An ambush then?" asks Helena, his eyes still fix on the map.

"That's correct." Says Rau, "Our scouts have already confirm a fleet of six Whale type fuel carriers with an escort of twelve Drake class frigates already waiting in the area. While the enemy fleet re supplies itself, we will launch our attack with the full might of the Third fleet."

"I needn't remind you that our objective is not the complete destruction of the fleet, but to cause it enough damage as such they are unable to reach the PLANTS. In numbers the Alliance is superior; despite our technological edge we must preserve our strength while withering the enemy. " Says Captain Ades; Rau winced slightly, Ades was a good officer, but he was a bit of a thorn for the mask man. He had done his best effort to prevent the Intelligence Bureau from finding the details of the attack. Zala and Clyne were determine in preventing bloodshed, if the Alliance was not able to reach the PLANT then Rau's magnificent plan would be dead in the water.

Unbeknown to him, Hakim was watching him carefully with the corner of one eye. He had never liked the way Le Creuset introduced himself in ZAFT. Something about him made Hakim weary. He couldn't tell but he had the feeling Rau was preparing something bad. After all why did Zala assign him to keep watch on him? And what was that weird feeling he felt earlier?

"Will you be joining into the battle Commander?" Asks Hakim, he needed to buy time in his effort to crack the mask. Rau immediately felt it, he was being tested, and he had learned to be weary of the Raven as well. Hakim was Zala and Clyne top agent after all.

Rau espoused a smile that made Hakim want to back down a little "As your superior officer it is my duty to watch over you on the battlefield and outside as well."

Ades stepped in "You will be given further information as we get closer to the rendezvous point. Dismissed!"

A quick salute and the ZAFT pilots were exiting the briefing room.

Once outside in their own cabin, the four red coats gathered, an eerie silence reigns in the room. Finally Ian fired the first shot. "Hakim, what was that about with Le Creuset?" he asks, "Seems like you got some kind of beef with him."

Hakim chuckled slightly

"Nah it's nothing. Its just I don't trust a man who hides his face no matter how cool that makes him."

Ian nodded "Same with me, that guy is definitely giving me bad waves. What about you Kira?"

Kira didn't listen he was sitting in his couch, but his mind was somewhere else. His discussion with Athrun had been quite eventful; he had also met his fiancé Lacus Clyne, the daughter of Siegel Clyne, the Supreme Chairman. The encounter had gone well, Lacus invited them for dinner in fancy restaurant and the three of them went on talking about good all times. Eventually Athrun questioned Kira's motive for joining ZAFT, he had learn about his father's death but he still couldn't believe it was enough for Kira to abandon everything.

"Kira!" A giant slap came on his cheek, forcing the young boy to bolt off his bunk

"What the hell!" he yells "What is the matter with you!"

Ian forced himself not to laugh.

"Glad to see you are still feeling something!"

Kira could see that his friends were worried for him, "Am sorry I've got a lot of things in my mind lately."

Hakim nodded, "Its best if you resolve those issues quickly, a single distraction can cause a fatality when at war."

"Yeah I know!"

Two days later

Near Zebra point

An officer saluted, Hakim and his team as they came inside the bridge of the Vesalius, it had been two days since they had left the Plants, so far five more Nazca class warship and three Laurasia class had join the group and more were on their way.

Waiting around the holographic map of the bridge where Le Creuset and Ades.

"We heard there was a situation?" ask Hakim saluting

"Indeed" replies Le Creuset, "We have just received words from HQ, the 2nd Orbital Fleet has launched from Ptolemaios base three days ago and is on route for the Plants."

Hakim was a bit surprise; he should've expected such a sneak attack.

"So the Eurasian Fleet movement was just a distraction, for the Atlantic Federation!" comments Helena.

"You mean all of this was to draw our forces away?" asks Ian

"Indeed!" answers Ades "The 3rd fleet duty was to intercept any threat coming from the moon, while the 1st and 2nd fleet are task with defending the homeland."

"However," continues Rau "by drawing our fleet on the far side of the moon, we have left the door wide open for attack. The 1st and 2nd fleet will have to spread around the PLANT across large distances in order to prevent any direct attacks on the colonies."

"I suppose we can't turn back?" asks Kira, the lives of Athrun, Lacus and some of his friends came to his mind.

"If we turn back the Eurasian fleet will strike us in the back and reinforce the AF forces." Replies Helena.

"We do not have a choice." declares Hakim, "We have to stop the Eurasian fleet, our comrades should be able to hold on their own until we make it back."

Rau politely objected "I am afraid that is not up to us anymore. Admiral Garland of the 3rd fleet has ordered every vessel to go back to the Plant at top speed."

The pilots were stunned, did the admiral intend on leaving there back to the enemy.

"Commander Le Creuset!" calls Hakim, "Surely you know that this is suicide, we can't leave our back exposed."

"I know!" he said in apologetic tone, "But orders are orders, beside we only have nine ships counting the Vesalius, the Eurasian fleet outnumbers us five to one."

"So we are suppose to turn back and do nothing while they shoot us in the back?" asks Ian defiantly

"Trust me!" says Rau," I would be the first one to jump into the battle to kick the rear of those alliance's bastards, but we cannot disobey a direct order."

Hakim sighed quietly then stood next to Rau, his eyes were giving a steely cold glare

"If a direct order is what you need, then I will give you one right now!" he says coldly "We are proceeding with Operation Steel hammer, order all pilots from every ships to be in video conference onboard their assign vessels in five minutes, I will lay down the plan."

Everyone in the bridge was exchanging worried look, had Hakim lost his mind? Sure he was an ace and national hero, but Rau was his superior officer.

Despite his mask Rau's face was showing anger, "Captain Durham I would advise you to refrain such tone when speaking to a commanding officer!"

Hakim drew a smirk, the kind of smirk that predator gave when admiring their prey.

"I should say the same about you!"

"How dare you?" yells Rau, visibly he was restraining himself. Hakim motioned toward Ades and gave him a badge he withdrew from his breast pocket.

"Captain Ades run a background on this will you; you will need an authorization code: Alpha six, Tango 5, Omega six, seven, two, zero; password: Magellan."

Ades didn't know why but he found himself forced to comply, he went to a console and started typing the code. Meanwhile Rau was visibly disturb, he didn't like to have his authority challenged, especially by a man like Hakim who was an unknown factor in his well built machine.

An officer nodded to Ades who began reading the data.

He immediately stood to attention and saluted Hakim

"My apologies sir! I did not realize you were….." Hakim politely cut him off "It is alright, Captain you weren't suppose to know. Would you please show the data to Commander Le Creuset?"

Curious than angry, Rau approaches the console and read the same thing that made Ades so humble. He restrained himself from muttering a curse. Damn Siegel Clyne, once again the man had thrown a wrench in his plan.

"The Queen never told me about this!" He thought "I will have to ask her again, if we get back."

Rau turned around and saluted Hakim as well "My apologies sir! I will accept any punishment you seem appropriate sir." A few surprised looks were exchange in the bridge. Never had Rau bowed to someone even a superior officer. It wasn't his style, but with the current circumstances he had no choice but to play possum.

Hakim nodded negatively "You seem to think I bear you ill Commander. I have no intention of jeopardizing your command nor am I here to take charge. However I was brought here for a reason, to save the Plant. How? By making sure this fleet doesn't reach our home."

Rau rest his chin on his left hand, sign that he was thinking. "I trust you have a plan. Very well let's hear it."

Thirty minutes later

Inside the hangar of the Vesalius, the technicians and pilots where rushing like a mad frenzy. Already onboard their suit, the Surge team was completing their finale check sequence.

"I wonder what Le Creuset and Ades saw on that data to bow to Hakim like that?" wonders Ian aloud through the radio while inside the Ogre. He continues "He must have received some kind of special orders before we left."

Kira onboard the Perseus was making the finale adjustments for his machine. "I don't think so, if there where special orders I doubt it would entail a red coat ordering a superior officer like Le Creuset."

The Mara got out of its berth and began advancing toward the electromagnetic catapult.

"FAITH" she said.

Kira and Ian were confuse, "What did you say Helena?" asks Ian.

However Hakim suit's, the RAVEN approaches them.

"Alright guys!" says Hakim, "you know the plan, Helena you and the Mara will be our eyes and ears, Ian don't waste your shots carelessly, focus on supporting the troops, Kira stay sharp, you are the fastest of all of us and I need you to protect our flank. Remember your training and everything will be alright."

He closed off the channel and approached the catapult ready for launch.

"Hakim Durham, RAVEN, launching!"

The electromagnetic force propelled the Mobile Suit smoothly out of the Vesalius, arriving at a good distance, the Ravens wing boosters ignited and pushed the suit further toward the debris belt like a majestic bird.

Followed was Helena

"Helena Drake, Mara, and here we go!"

The dark blue MS soar out of the Vesalius before disappearing in the fade of space.

Then, comes the menacing looking behemoth that was the Ogre, everyone in the hangar, including the pilots watch in owe as if it was death itself.

Seeing from his monitor camera, Ian was not pleased at how they look at his machine. He had no intention of being perceived as a god of death or demon of war. An idea came to being, he turned his machine around raised his left arm showed everyone the middle finger. "Get a life you morons!"

"Ensign Enzi please return to the launch pad." Grumbled the air traffic controller

"Yeah, whatever"

The Ogre enters the electromagnetic lift, "Ian Enzi, Ogre, lets kick some ass!"

Like hungry monster ready to devour space itself, the Ogre jumps out of the ship and fled to its objective followed by a large group of Mobile Suits.

Kira was the last to step in, despite the fact it was a modified GINN, and everyone had to admit the suit was beautiful, like a shining knight ready to deliver justice.

"Kira Yamato, Perseus; here I go!"

Majestically the Perseus took off from the Vesalius, and flew like the light toward his companions.

In space there is only emptiness, even the debris seems hollow. Then it wasn't a surprise if nobody paid attention to two rocks slowly approaching the interior of the debris cluster forming Zebra point.

A moebius mobile armor passes around without stopping, returning from its patrol run toward the large fleet of Earth Alliance fleet.

Helena let out a deep breath, as she saw the moebius disappear from her screen; thank god she had a dark camouflage, not to mention that the cooling system inside her suit was hiding her heat signature.

She was hiding behind a large rock floating among thousands in space. A peak on the side revealed the large formation of vessels before her. The Mara backpack opens, deploying several small floating black orbs with lenses. Those were a new generation of unmanned reconnaissance vehicle, design specifically for the Mara. The orbs where feeding real time data, from optical to energy analysis, they could also use quantum receivers to maintain a communication line with allies.

As she received the data, she uploaded it to her allies.

Hakim in his Raven was hiding some good distance next to the Mara, he could also see the fleet, but with the Mara's abilities, he had much better information.

He opened a channel "Vesalius, this Raven, are you getting this?"

"Affirmative Raven!" replies Rau; the commander had judge best to coordinate the rest of their forces outside the debris from the ship. "Looks like our Intel was a bit off, there are more frigates than we thought there would be, plus one Agamemnon class."

Indeed, there was suppose to be twelve Drake class cruisers escorting the supply fleet, but the Mara data was showing more than twenty two of them, not to mention the Agamemnon destroyer. The ship alone was a virtual power house.

"Good thing we came with more firepower!" remarks Hakim sarcastically. "What is the ETA for the Eurasian fleet?"

"Three hours and counting!" replies Ades

"Alright, let's do this then!" says Hakim. "Helena, I want you to relay coordinates of every ships to our assault unit Lance 1, 2 and 3."

"Already done it, sir!" replies Helena

"Good job. Lance 1 and 2 will target the frigates, time your shots together, but do not initiate attack until firing vectors are clear of obstacles. Shroud 1 and 2 will take care of the Moebiuses. Ian you and Lance 3: Miguel's team will take care of the destroyer."

"Roger" acknowledges Ian and Miguel

"Kira you and I will run interference on the enemy, we need to clear a path for the second wave."

"Roger!" replies Kira, he was not nervous anymore

"Helena you stay hidden, I know it's not fun but you are our eyes and ears, the derelict station is emitting electromagnetic interference and your equipment is the only thing capable of breaking through."

"Roger, you can count on me sir!" acknowledges Helena.

Satisfied, Hakim gave the order to move out. Everyone realizes that the element of surprise would be key in this battle. All they had to do was to create an opening to cripple the fuel ships. The Raven entered stealthily inside the remains of a space module, with its hands, the Mobile Suit opened a hole inside the derelict. Then Hakim lodge his rifle inside, from this above position he had a good view of the enemy fleet below him.

"This Lance 1, launching vector is clear, we are in position for strike."

"This Lance 2, in position ready to go!"

'This is Lance 3, we are positive for green light, over."

Hakim's radio reported his allies situation, as he was about to order the attack, he saw, the Drake class, beginning to change formation; this meant they would be departing and join the Eurasian fleet. It was not strange since the debris cluster was too dangerous for a large fleet to re supply inside.

"All Lances" he calls "The enemy is about to set sail, adjusting moving vectors in your firing solution; Ready to go on my mark."

Helena was tense, this was about to be her first battle, but she was mentally prepare for this. Suddenly her alarm rang; a moebius was passing dangerously close to her. She thought he might ignore her, but when she detected a targeting lock, she instantly knew.

In a split second before the Moebius opened fire, the Mara jumped away from her rock, she aimed with her dart launcher and fired a burst anti armor darts, aiming at the cockpit. The darts hit violently the Moebius, but its armor was too thick, the Alliance pilot retaliated by firing two missiles, forcing, Helena to select her shotgun and blow the missiles, she used her darts again, this time with explosive warheads she hit the missile racks, blowing it and engulfing the Moebius in a ball of fire.

"This is Mara, I have been spotted, target eliminated, but I think they may have noticed."

Hakim muttered a curse. He knew better, military operations never went according to plan.

"All Lances, fire at will I repeat fire at will." He yelled while aiming at the bridge of a Drake frigate. As he fired a shot, hundreds of hundreds of missiles raced out of the debris cluster inside the open field where the Alliance fleet was waiting.

The Drake class had been design as an escort ship to protect larger ships against bombers and missiles. In large number they could even wipe out capital ships. But this time they had been caught off guard. With electromagnetic field emitted by the derelict station, they were confident of no enemy detection, but they were blind as well. The missiles however where not guided by their launchers but the Mara's drones with their quantum receivers were able to bypass the interference.

To say the Alliance got caught their pants down was doing them justice.

The missiles hit the escort ships with violence, creating massive chain reactions, one missile hit a bridge, the explosion decapitated the frigate and the shockwave sent the bridge flying into one of the fuel tanker Whale class, hitting its engine, it created a massive chain reaction gutting the ship from the interior.

A storm of flame erupted from the Whale, engulfing the Moebiuses unfortunate to be in its path. Attacked from three directions, the Alliance was unable to retaliate.

Ian onboard his Ogre aimed his Mjolnir rail canon at the Agamemnon still intact from the onslaught. Two crosshair formed on his HUD, joining together to form a red circle, he let out a small prayer and then pushed the trigger. A bright yellow flashed out of the canon muzzle, while the recoil sent the Mobile suit a bit far back. Ian gripped his control tightly while observing his bullet run toward the ship. The projectile impacted the destroyer with force, tearing the rear starboard hull apart before reaching the ammunition magazine, igniting it in the process, the explosion reach the fuel cells on lower rear deck, fusing together a massive shockwave tore the ship in two before reducing the two halves in a pyrrhic explosion.

Miguel and his teammates where in awe, the Ogre had been true to its nickname, a monster capable of swallowing anything it desired.

"Makes you wonder why the hell did they sent us on a support role?" says one of Miguel's partner

There conversation was cut short when an ally GINN from above blew up, up ahead; a large group of mobile armor in Orange colors with large menacing canons appeared, unleashing a hail of fire.

"Shit! Zeros!" curses Miguel, "Everyone spread out!"

Ian took his advice by igniting the suit's leg thrusters, as soon as the Ogre jumped away from its previous position before being engulfed in a hail of fire.

A Zero came into his sight, without hesitation, Ian fired his left hand Gatling gun, however the Moebius Zero dodged it, fired its rail gun, the shot punch into the side waist of the Ogre, but the thick armor had sustain the impact, Ian retaliated with his Vulcan guns, tearing the Zero apart. Another one appeared from behind, but moved away to avoid a rifle shot from the Perseus.

"Thanks Kira" thanked Ian.

Like a knight delivering fury, the Perseus descended toward the Zeros, "Take care of the tankers, Ian, I will deal with them."

Ian nodded silently and headed toward the tankers, Miguel and his teammates opened the way for him.

Kira meanwhile was dodging fire with a trio of Mobius Zero, the mobile suit and the mobile armors where evenly match.

At the same time, the Moebius Zeros deployed their gunbarrels pods, Kira found himself overwhelmed by the combined fire of the Moebiuses and their pods coming from all directions. However despite the storm of fire he was still able to dodge but it was getting more difficult, fortunately he still had one more ace up sleeve.

"Engaging HiMAT mode!"

The four wings of the Perseus spread out, glowing blue, then suddenly disappear from sight. As the Alliance pilots, tried to figure out where was their target, the Perseus suddenly appeared from behind a Zero, raised its anti armor sword and gutted the armor in half. The second Zero aimed at Kira with its rail gun, but the Perseus was too fast, only to reappear above, he fired a quick burst of shell from his rifle, piercing the cockpit, leaving the Moebius dead in the water.

As Kira aimed for the third Zero, more of them appeared, and deployed their gunbarrels to overwhelm him again. This didn't stop him however; the HiMAT gave him an incredible boost of agility and speed. Like lightning, Perseus evaded the shots of railgun, machine guns and missiles, only to retaliate with precise shots and swords swing. Some pilots in the far distance stop for a moment observing the winged Mobile suit move so flawlessly amidst the storm of fire, slaying the demonic armors as if he was some cosmic angel.

But everything had its limit; while the HiMAT provided a formidable boost of power it was power consuming. To prevent the machine from stalling, a limiter had been built into it. Kira needed to finish it quickly, but for every Zero he took down more came.

A black Zero appeared from above him, it had a skull with two crossed lightning painted on its side.

The Zero was faster than the other models, its gunbarrels deployed and danced around Kira, the Perseus evaded and fire back, but the Zero evaded as well. A gunbarrel approached from behind the suit and unleash a rain of missiles. As fast as he could, Kira turned around and fired his shotgun, the cluster shell rained on the missiles, creating a necklace of explosion. It was a half second delay, but it was all that the pilot needed. He fired his railgun on the chest of the Perseus. It was a direct hit and Kira knew he couldn't dodge it. Just as his life was flashing, something came between him and the shot, there was an explosion followed by a brilliant flash. As Kira adjusted his eyes, he could see the RAVEN back standing before him. Hakim had blocked the attack with his composite long triangular shield. He aimed his sniper rifle at the Zero and fired, but the black armor evaded and passed him.

"Kira!" calls Hakim, "Pull back, you are low on power, go and re supply."

Kira nodded, he knew better than to argue with Hakim, meanwhile the black Zero was coming back escorted by twenty Zeros.

"Hakim wait….!" Hakim shut him off by heading head on toward the formation. "Don't worry I'll handle those guys!" a tone of confidence and dread in his voice.

The Zero squadron again deployed their gunbarrels at the same time to overwhelm the RAVEN.

Like a swan, Hakim evaded every shot, while responding with deadly accuracy. Unlike Kira he did it effortlessly, as if it was common. After losing half of their comrades, the Zeros back down but kept on attacking while carefully dodging Hakim's shots.

The Knight of Aprilus smiled at the tactic being employed against him. The Zero pilots were clearly well trained pilots or veterans, against any Mobile suits they might have had the upper hand, but Hakim was about to show them he and Raven were no normal opponents.

"Time to end this!"

Small glowing beams of light traveled around the Raven triangular long shield, then suddenly each side section of the shield detach itself into ten pieces of equal size resembling small daggers. Each was attach to a wire link to the shield and they each had a small propulsion device.

It didn't take a genius for the Zeros pilots to realize what those were. But it would take another genius to get over the surprise of their appearance.

In a less than five seconds, the remaining Zeros and their gunbarrels were engulfed in a hail of thermal beam fire and missiles unleash by the claws of the RAVEN.

Kira starred in awe as the RAVEN wiped out the Earth Alliances machines. He noticed however the Black Zero had escaped the destruction terribly scarred but with its gunbarrels and canon intact. He seems to come back from more, when the last two Whale class exploded in giant balls of fire, wiping out the remaining ships and moebius in the vicinity.

The destruction of the tankers was the final pillar that maintained the EA forces determination to keep on fighting. While the majority of the ships had been wiped out only a couple of frigates had survived and they were in no condition to neither fight nor run away.

One of them fired a flare in space signaling its surrender, seeing it, the Black Zero and the remaining Moebius Zeros fled the battlefield.

"Why are they running away?" asks Ian "They are leaving their comrades?"

Helena replied "I am intercepting some com chatters coming from outside the debris, two hours from here! Those Zeros probably came from the Eurasian fleet."

"What's he doing?" asks Ian, both he and Helena saw Kira going to an enemy ship whose reactor was about to go critical.

Hakim observing the scene immediately understood and cursed himself from not thinking it earlier. He opened a com channel "All unit cease fire immediately, lay down a defensive perimeter around the cluster, Miguel I want you to round up a few GINNs with heavy weapons and clear the way for our ships."

"Yes sir!" Hakim then continued "Kira you and I will coordinate the capture of prisoners. Nobody is to fire upon the enemy unless being shot first! Am I clear?"

A series of yes sir echoed across the com channel. Hakim sigh in relief, he had earned the respect of those men in those last couple of hours and they would obey without problems.

However he knew that they had not done the hardest part yet. There was still a fleet out there and despite the loss of their fuel for the PLANT they might not want to go back without some sort of payback.

One hour later, six hundred kilometers from Zebra point

8th Eurasian fleet, flagship Guderian

Admiral Marie Garcia was pacing around her cabin for what seemed an eternity; she had received words two days ago that ZAFT might intercept her fleet while going toward the PLANTS. Realizing that they might target the concealed 11th supply fleet, she had sent ahead additional Drake cruisers and the Destroyer Karachi along with two squadrons of Moebius Zeros. She had hoped in case of an attack the fleet would hold while her main forces would link up and crushes the opposition.

But she had underestimated ZAFT Mobile Suits, according to the data she had reviewed, those machines were now able to deploy anti-ship weapons and ZAFT had also deployed four new models with devastating capabilities. To add insult to injury, she had learn just before the survivor retreated back to the fleet, that the Atlantic Federation was launching a direct assault toward the PLANTS.

Maria cursed under her breath, the reason why the EF had deployed their own fleet was to intimidate the PLANTS not attack it and also test their defensive capabilities, the other reason was to keep in check the hardliners within the Atlantic Federation who had become Blue Cosmos fanatics. Garcia and her superiors didn't have any illusions that the AF would use nuclear weapons against the PLANTS now that the mobile armor had proven obsolete, but in the event that the coordinators survived, their retaliation might be fierce. Indeed, intelligence had gotten rumors that ZAFT was developing a weapon capable of great power.

Some would wonder why did the EF join the EA, but the answer was simple, the PLANTS technological resources where extremely valuable, Eurasia's economy had been on a steady decline for more than a decade, along with rebellions, dissident factions and terrorism, the situation was becoming a political nightmare. The war against the PLANT was the perfect way to reunify the Federation and clean up house. However that also meant collaborating with their greatest enemy, the Atlantic Federation. Both side expected to be stab in the back, but no one wanted to make the first move.

A beep from her personal computer took her out of her thoughts. The message was from HQ, "Operation Star Hammer cancelled. Proceed back to Azrachel with a present for Eagle."

Maria frowned, Eagle was the code word for naming the Atlantic Federation, the sentence along with the word were generally used as a signal for some sneak attack against the AF, usually it consisted of sneaking ships through their detection network, kidnap some VIP and then brings them back or even cause a fake system wide alert that Eurasia had launch their ballistic missiles. This time the sentence meant that she had to come back with some form of victory casting a shadow into the Atlantic Federation on route for the PLANT.

A few hours ago, Garcia would've been alright with it, but after seeing the state of her vanguard in such battered state, she doubted that even the AF could put a dent in ZAFT military.

"Unless we have our own Mobile Suits, this war is as good as lost for us." She thought.

Her comm. Unit rang "Yes what is it?"

"Admiral, Colonel Aker has arrived." replies the officer, "Thank you, I will receive him now!"

A few seconds later, a blond hair, tall man with blue eyes and a face showing nothing more than confidence enters inside the admiral's cabin.

The man salutes "Colonel Lyle Aker reporting for duty!" Maria salutes as well "At ease Captain."

She glanced at her screen displaying his file, Aker was well known in the Eurasian and Atlantic navy. He was a veteran pilot of many conflicts and participated in the development of the Moebius Zero, along with a long list of veteran pilots. People had nickname him the Thunder devil, because of his high speed risk taking flight style and because he had never gotten hit once in his career, thus the devil's luck.

"I heard your unit took some serious damage." Snorted Maria, she wanted to test the man's attitude. "Nothing major m'aam!" he replies humorously as if it was something that happens all the time. "One thing I can tell, those ZAFT sure knows how to slap the shit out of us! Pardon my French maam"

The young admiral couldn't repress a chuckle; so far Aker was maintaining his reputation. He was cool, always collected and professional but like all Moebius Zero pilots he was not afraid of speaking his mind, which includes not underestimating his enemies.

"According to your report and the other survivors, ZAFT has deployed some new models." She says, while watching the video footage of a Moebius who had barely survive the battle.

Aker spoke "Indeed maam, those units were nothing I've ever seen before. Although it was my first time fighting Mobile Suits, the GINNS have proven to be slightly superior to our Zeros, but those two new models I fought were beyond the specs. The only reason I survived along with my comrades was because we had to use all of our skills and luck."

Maria nodded while resting her chin on her hands, if two Mobile Suits were able to wipe out an entire squadron of Zeros, what could a dozen or more do? "You said the Zero is on par with their GINNS? Unfortunately it seems not a lot of people can master such machines."

Aker winced slightly at Maria's words, indeed the Zero was a powerful machine but it was also extremely difficult to pilot it. Aker had spent three years looking for men and women capable of handling it. Months of gruesome training came afterward. They had hoped to prove their worth against ZAFT fearsome robots but even he had to admit, if they wanted to win they would need their own Mobile Suits. However the Thunder devil had one more ace up his sleeve.

"I take it you didn't call me just for a debriefing." He asks. Maria spoke "HQ has given us orders to go back to Luna, however they don't want us to come back empty handed."

She stood up and gazed at the outer space through the window bay of her cabin.

"We have enough fuel to go back and if my calculations are right we have enough to engage the ZAFT fleet. However I won't send my people into a battle where they have no chance of winning. So I need your input, if you could."

Aker nodded, he hadn't known about Garcia for long since he had been transferred quickly while the fleet arrived on the moon for re supply. However those last minutes gave him a good idea about her character. Unlike the traditional Eurasian commanders who would throw their people like canon fodder in the hope of overwhelming their enemies, she cared about her troops, but not enough to not be ready to sacrifice them for the sake of victory. This was the kind of officers, Aker yearn for.

"I may have a suggestion, but for this to work I may have to use the Raiden, with your permission of course."

Maria turned around and stared the man intensely, so much that Aker thought he was seeing a sun. "Permission granted!"

**I introduced two new OC's, Maria Garcia and Lyle Aker.**

**Maria is indeed related to Garcia from the Artemis base. Unlike the fatpig, she is a smart, cunning tacticien with a mother side.**

**Lyle Aker is my little attempt to bring a 00 character into the Seed universe, he will be a recuring character and a rival to Hakim and Kira.**

**Yes the Raven has the same fangs as the Quanta J from the upcoming Gundam 00 movie, except here they are call CLAWS (try to guess the acronym?) and yes they have beam guns.**

**I know a lot of people would say that it is not possible for ZAFT to have beam technology at this early in the story but if you notice, ZAFT already has the tech, their ships and GAZUOOT have beam weapons, but they didn't have the technology to miniaturize it. For precision the Raven gunbarrels are thermal beams a technology already in use but limited by ZAFT.**

**Some of you may have guess as to who Hakim really is.**

**It is not as if I was hiding his real job (kinda of)**

**The relationship between Rau and the mysterious Queen will be revealed very soon, but now let's keep to the cliffhanger.**

**I intend to make a poll for the Mobile Suits that I will introduce later and I would really like some advice and comments, it is the fuel that keeps my writting alive.**


	4. Chapter 4: Battle at Zebra Point part 2

**Here is another long chapter.**

**It seems early to have a big battle but this is nothing compare to the upcoming battles. **

Onboard the Vesalius

Three hours later

In the pilot lounge, Ian and Kira were slowly recuperating from the earlier battle, while drinking juice.

"I never thought it would be this taxing." declares Ian in a tired breath. Kira nodded silently, his mind deep in thoughts. The images of the black Zero flashed through his mind; the mysterious pilot had not only managed to outwit him, but he taken charge of the battle flawlessly. If not for Hakim timely arrival he would've died.

"I need to get stronger!" he whispered, not low enough for Ian to ignore. "What for; you are plenty strong as it is?" replies Ian startling his teammates. Kira cupped his fingers with his fists. "I almost got killed, because I wasn't ski…." His sentence got cut by slap on his cheek coming from Miguel. Before Kira could protest he felt a painful and loud thud on top of his head from Ian's fist.

"What the….?" groans Kira in pain but the Magic shooter of the Dusk bullet would have none of it. "Since when did you become a god, Mr. Yamato? What gives you the right to think you have a say in fate of those who risk their life on the battlefield?"

"I…" Kira wanted to protest something but Miguel would have none of it "We all know what is at stake when we launch in our Mobile Suits. Some are here to protect their love ones, others for the sake of their homeland, and others for glory. To achieve that we need power, but Kira if you want power you should seek it for the right reasons."

Ian pats his teammate shoulder "I meant what I said earlier Kira, you are definitely strong, but seeking more strength is like bad karma, trust me I have seen it before." Some painful memories flashed through Ian's mind, reminder of bitter times. "We are a team that is how become stronger, so no more Jesus Yamato is that clear!"

Kira was startled by his comrades words, he then smiled, showing his gratitude of their support. "Jesus Yamato?" he asks confused

"A nickname you got at the Academy;" reveals Ian, snorting happily, "You were never shot down in simulations back then, you could make a GINN fly with such grace like an angel falling from the sky and the fact that you have such an innocent face."

Kira was now red with anger and embarrassment; he had known people at the academy thought he was an odd ball but to nickname him like that. "How come you never told me, Ian?" he grabbed his friend sleeve, like a crying puppy. Ian grinned and then along with Miguel, he laughed like crazy. Despite being mocked lightly, Kira joined the laugh, while other pilots were passing by wondering what was going on.

After a few minutes, they regained their countenances; somehow laughing had erased the last bit of tension inside their mind and bodies.

"Where is Hakim?" asks Kira, since he had come back to the ship, he hadn't seen their Captain nor Helena. Miguel answered him "He went along Lt Drake to finalize the defense perimeter. The Mara's sensors are more powerful than our ships so it's monitoring the enemy's advance."

Kira nodded, it was thanks to the Mara that the surprise attack had been successful, despite being a team for a few months now, Kira hadn't interacted much with Helena, she tended to keep to herself and aside with her altercations with Ian she was quite withdrawn. Only Hakim seemed capable of breaking through her shell.

The alarms on the PA, immediately took him out of his thoughts "Attention all combat personnel report to your battle stations! All Mobile Suit pilots report to the briefing room ASAP!"

Miguel sighed "Looks like they won't give up that easily. Here I thought the Atlantic Federation was stubborn."

"That's the Eurasian for you." Declares Ian as he gets up, "They don't take losing kindly, neither do we." He shares a smirk with his fellow ZAFT; today will be their hour of truth.

LeCreuset entered the briefing room, the pilots were already here.

"We have identified the enemy as the 8th Eurasian fleet, under the command of Admiral Maria Garcia also known as the Dragon Queen." Some pilots showed surprised at the name. Maria Garcia had earned her fame during the Siberian conflict where she gunned down the Atlantic Federation submarine fleet. She had then transferred to the Eurasian Space fleet because of shortage of commanding officers. From her new post she earned many victories, earning her the title of Dragon Queen, because she was wise and yet could be very ferocious.

"The enemy fleet has divided into two groups, the first one we code name Group A is coming straight inside the debris cluster, most of them are comprised of Moebius and Drake class frigates. The second group, Group B comprises Nelson and Agamemnon class; they are contouring the debris field and using the electromagnetic field of the derelict station to move in our flank. Despite the fact that we now they are coming, it will be difficult to accurately target them, and will be facing a two front assault."

Rau's words sank rapidly into the soldiers minds, they knew they were facing an enemy in superior numbers from two sides but they were determining to fight them.

Rau pointed to the screen table map, showing the debris cluster, ZAFT positions and the fleet advancing. "We will establish three defensive lines; each line will cover each other to maximize maximum damage. Every Nazca class will be deployed between those lines to provide additional firepower, the Laurasia classes hangars pods will be detach and deploy to the rear to serve act as supply and repair points as well as make shift hangars."

Kira, Miguel and Ian stiffened, using the hangars as base was a good idea, but it meant that if their mother ship was destroyed, many pilots would be stranded and with no available reinforcement it was a one way ticket. The Earth Alliance had already proven they were led by Blue Cosmos, so being prisoner of war was worse than dying.

Rau continued "Captain Hakim will be in charge of our defense perimeter, I will coordinate ship movement. Before our first defensive line, we have set up a mine field and remote explosives between the second and third defensive line. Lt Enzi!"

Ian move forward, "You and the Ogre will be our ace in the hole against the Earth Alliance ships, the Mara will forward every available data to you and our ships as well. Use your judgment in how best to deal with the situation."

Ian saluted "Yes sir!"

"Lt Yamato!" calls Rau; Kira moved forward as well "You will be in charge of the first line. The enemy is bound to deploy their full complement of Zeros. Captain Hakim and you will be in charge of dealing with them. I trust you will be up to the challenge?"

Kira nodded and saluted, but he didn't feel that it was a question, somehow Rau made him weary when he spokes.

"I won't fail you sir!"

"I know!" replies the mask man, "Lt Miguel, you and your team will be in charge of providing support to the Surge team, our engineers are setting up several weapon caches for you to re-supply in case you are low an ammo."

Rau then stiffened and saluted "This is what you have been waiting for, a chance to show those damn Naturals that we coordinators are superior to their wasted brains! Show them the will of the PLANTS, the strength of ZAFT!" he yells.

At one the pilots rose from their seats and saluted, "FOR ZAFT!" they shouted. Ian and Kira saluted but were a bit taken back by the sudden fanaticisms of their comrades.

"God speed gentlemen!"

The launch was fast, everywhere GINNS, CGUE were deployed, taking their assigned position.

Hiding on an asteroid, Hakim was adjusting the Midas Launcher, a prototype rail canon similar in power to the Mjolnir but much more powerful. One major difference was that it fired more shots before overheating. The drawback was that it needed a big cooling unit to reduce the heat, to large to be carried. To compensate, the fleet engineers had set up several portable cooling units at several strategic points. The Raven could then move across the battlefield unhindered.

His radar spotted the Perseus coming into position next to him, "How are you feeling Kira?" he asks through his radio, "I am alright Captain." Replies Kira in a calm professional voice, his suit's right arm was carrying a bazooka. "Where is Helena, sir?" he asks.

"She is a bit far ahead because of the electromagnetic interference."

"I see."

Hakim sensed Kira's worries, "Don't worry, Helena is a professional and taking those kind of risks are part of being a soldier."

"I know." Replies Kira, "But I feel so…"

"Powerless, eh? I know the feeling boy, but you can't protect everyone, just trust in your teammates and your skill that is how you survive."

Hakim communicator rang "This is Mara, enemy contacts approaching, vector 4-Blue Alpha!"

"So it begins." Mutters Hakim. He switch to the all allied frequency "All units get ready enemy forces approaching, D type units do not engage until you have the enemy on your sight, aim for maximum effect. Use the terrain to your advantage, we have mobility and speed, those are the keys."

He received a long series of acknowledgement.

"Kira, I am counting on you!" he says, The Perseus motioned it left hand and raised its thumb. "You can count on me sir!" Then it took off. Hakim sighed, he was really worried about Kira, the boy was not fit to be a soldier, and he was a nice kid who should've kept his innocence, but that was war.

The Raven's radar, like all suits at the moment was link to the Mara; he detected an approaching trio of Drake class escorted by a swarm of Moebiuses.

Hakim aimed his rail gun at one of the Drake and fired, the shell going at 600km per seconds tore the exposed bridge of a Drake at the left side of the group before reaching the ammunition store and create a giant fireball. As soon as he had fired, Hakim had taken off from his position, anticipating a deluge of fire and indeed it was one big deluge, in a few seconds the rock was reduced in splinter.

Hakim could feel the killer intent from the Earth Alliance soldiers. He flew upward, above the group and unleashes a second shot, this time taking the frigate in lead. The Moebiuses moved to intercept and unleash their machine guns.

Hakim dodged easily their shots, he fired his dart launcher, hitting their fuel tanks and missile racks, blowing them apart.

His interlopers out of action he proceeds to eliminate the last frigate who started retreating, but a green burst of energy tore apart the Drake class before exploding; taken down by a Nazca class safely tucked behind the first line. Hakim saw a large chain of explosions coming from the debris field acting as a wall around the open space where ZAFT was positioned, the mines where doing a good job in hurting the EA ships, but the Moebiuses with their speed where able to pass it effortlessly.

Miguel onboard his custom Orange GINN, was armed with a sniper rifle, while he wasn't a talented shot like Durham he wasn't bad either. A horde Moebius had exited the field and was approaching fast toward the first line followed by several Drakes, most of them were damaged because of the mines but they still had some fight in them.

Miguel aimed at the lead Moebius and fired two shots, puncturing the avionics and the camera of the mobile armor, the Moebius went crashing through a rock. Other snipers fired likewise, scoring several shots.

Then the Moebiuses fired their missiles, alongside the Drake who unleashed their arsenals of missiles and rail canons. Frantically the defenders fired at the missiles, destroying several of the missiles, but there was too many, the rail shots came first blowing several rocks that served as covers for the ZAFT mobile suits, despite being inside giant robots of metal, the suit's were torn apart by the kinetic energy and debris.

Miguel had managed to move quickly, he aimed his rifle at a Drake, "Shit!" he groaned, his rifle was not powerful enough to pierce the bridge, he saw the open missile launcher at the port side of the Drake, the ZAFT pilot smiled, he aimed and fired one shot. He was not hoping too much, but he was desperate. To his amazement a massive explosion ravaged the port side of the Drake before a rain of missile finished it off.

With a big grin he raised his rifle in a victory pose, "This is what you get, when you mess with us, you filthy Naturals!" He yells. As if sharing his thoughts, several beams from the ships in the back began to respond against the EA ships exiting the mine field. Panicking before the wall of fire dress by ZAFT, several ships attempted to turn back, living their sides and rears expose.

Onboard the bridge of her flagship, Maria Garcia massage her temples, the Group A she had sent was taking heavy casualties. It had been expected but, she hadn't thought her officers would be this incompetent. Maria had been retired before the signing of the EA, she had been approached by some powerful friends and the Prime Minister himself to regain her post because of their fear of the Atlantic Federation being overrun with Blue Cosmos. She did not hate the Coordinators, but she knew that the PLANTS had too much power, power that needed to be checked. That was why she had joined.

Before her retirement she had a well disciplined fleet, with experienced officers she had groomed and formed to become the pride of Eurasia; unfortunately they had been scattered by the higher ups after she left, seeking to obtain her legacy and increase their prestige. She had managed to recover a few of her men and the crew of her flagship the Guderian as well as the Moebius Corp led by Aker, however the rest of the fleet where a bunch of inexperienced and hyper active loud mouth who had never seen combat before.

During the long trek from the moon she had tried to instill some of her experience and drill them; But her officers where a stubborn lot, they foolishly believed they could take down ZAFT and their new toy.

The destruction of the supply fleet had opened their eyes it had also brought on fears into their minds. Despite their orders to return home, Maria didn't want to go back empty handed. The pride of Eurasia and hers as well were on line; More importantly if those men where to defend her country they needed to experience hell, literally. It was a cruel act but necessary none less. Those who would survive this battle will either come as reborn warriors or lost souls.

She rose up from her chair and barked her orders "Order the Raikou squadron to initiate phase B."

"Yes maim!"

It was early, but if they Maria wanted to break their lines they needed to do so.

Hidden by debris, a large squad of Mobile Armor in black colors where slowly approaching the ZAFT lines from above.

Aker was finalizing the last checks onboard his new armor, the Raiden. A prototype design after the introduction of the Moebius Zero, the Raiden was suppose to become Eurasia answer to the Zero. But because of political maneuvering and the Atlantic furnishing the plans of their weapon in a gesture to convince Eurasia to join the Alliance, the project had been shelved. Aker was able to get the prototype and it's spare parts a few months ago however. Like the Zero it had Gunbarrels but those were different, they were not wire guided and each was armed with a high speed electromagnetic Kinetic canon, similar to beam but powerful none less. The Gunbarrels were controlled wirelessly and powered with solar fuel cell, making there operating time limitless. Another feature in their weaponry where the experimental Exia Blades, coated with beam particles, they could tear a hole on the hull of a battleship or even that of a Mobile suit. The Raikou main weapons were two CIWS 60 mm Vulcan turrets, one located above and one below. An Iggelstung missile launcher and for the finishing touch two beam particle canons on the noise of the craft. When Maria gave him the green card for his plan, he had ordered to paint all the Moebius Zeros in black, his excuse was stealth but truth he was an eccentric who loved the black color, despite him being blond.

"Message from the Guderian." Calls his co-pilot, the Raikou needed a second pilot for manning the turrets and other instrument, Aker didn't care he could've piloted the thing without it but this was a delicate mission and he needed all the help he could get. "We are clear to initiate phase B, Sir!"

Aker grinned, he pulled out the long range scope and scanned the battlefield below him, ZAFT was giving a pounding to their fleet, despite being outnumbered. While the GINNS where damn right agile and powerful, they were not invincible; Aker felt that the four new models that appeared earlier where responsible for that. He searched thoroughly the battlefield and spotted one of them. The black and red one, the suit that had destroyed most of his squadron with it gun barrels. Aker grinned more savagely than before, this time he will have the advantage. He didn't know why but he had an intense desire to measure up his skills against ZAFT Mobile Suits.

He activated his radio "All right Raikou squadron! Let's show those ZAFT boys how wage a real battle!"

He received several acknowledgements, satisfied he detached the anchors of his armor fix on the asteroid, his squad mates doing likewise.

A quick push on the thrusters and the Raiden flew toward the battlefield.

Helena was not inactive either, despite monitoring the battlefield she was also engage with the enemy. Somehow it seems the enemy had notice her role in the battle and where trying to take her out. Using her machine gun and her blade at the same time, she tore out a trio of Moebiuses. A Drake spotted her and unleashes a hail of bullets at her; the Mara evaded gracefully and reaches the bridge of the frigate. Helena could see the panicked and horrified faces of the crew as they attempted to run away of hide below their console. She didn't like to kill but her training kicked in and with a full burst she tore away the armor reinforced glass of the frigate, venting the atmosphere and then causing fire to erupt. The Mara jumped off the ship before it exploded in a fire ball.

The Mara sensors spiked as they detected a new unknown, she zoomed at the visual she was receiving from her drones. Helena frowned; a large number of Moebius Zeros were coming from above. It was no surprise they would show up, but what disturbed her was that they were all painted dark, like the same craft Kira and Durham had fought earlier. What was so particular about those armors; her heart skip a bit when she saw a different model among the Zeros, this one was twice as big and seemed to pack even more firepower. Without waiting she uploaded the data to her comrades and contacted Hakim.

The Raven dodged several missiles by using an asteroid as a shield, it them fired back with its own missiles at the Moebiuses, scoring several shots, while the survivors retreated.

"A new armor you say?" Hakim asks, Helena had told him about the approaching squad.

He had a feeling that this new unknown was bringer of bad news. The squadron had managed to sneak on them without the Mara noticing. Hakim's only conclusion was that they used the same trick ZAFT used to wipe out the supply fleet.

Indeed it brought bad news; the Raikou squadron unleashed a rain of fire at the ZAFT battleships positioned behind the first line. In one attack, three of the five Nazca class at the 1st line where destroyed, the fourth one was dead in the water, while the fifth was now moving back toward the second line.

At that moment more Drake class and Moebiuses began to pour out of the debris cluster like angry bees ready to sting.

The defender of the first lines where already overwhelm by the arrival of the Raikou squadron.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Hakim fired a green flare, announcing his allies to retreat. Like all professionals they were, the ZAFT began an orderly retreat amid the onslaught

"The first line is out, all frontline units retreat to the second lines!"

"We need more support, Descarte increase fire in grid Delta 45!

"Archer team, Zuma team, Belin team, support the Telsa!"

A large group of Moebiuses attempted to take on the Telsa, the crippled Nazca of the first line. The remaining mobile suit teams sent in reinforcement where too far to arrive on time. Selecting the Ogre missile launcher, Ian unleashes a rain of Dispar missiles. Taken by surprise several Moebiuses where gone in a necklace of explosions, the remaining ones where mop out by the escorting Mobile suits around the Telsa.

Ian the put his attention to the black mobile armors, especially the unknown model; this one was tearing apart the ZAFT mobile suit like weed. Pushing the Ogre's thrusters, Ian reach the black assailants, he fired of the machine guns place on the suit's body. Several black Zeros were taken by surprised and paid with their lives. Like last time the others deployed their Gunbarrels, but Ian would have none of it, he pulled out his hidden ace. Underneath the suit's armor skirt, four long mechanical arms shot out. Each arm section separated into several pieces all linked by wires and small thrusters, the edge of the arms shot out heat blades that went to slash the void between the Zeros and their armed pods.

With the wires cut, the pods went silent, and Ian grinning like a mad man, made a circular motion around his assailants while unleashing a hail of bullets. He had gunned down eight Zeros, when the Raiden showed up and fired ruby laced beams at him, Ian instinctively moved the Ogre's arm to protect the cockpit on the chest. A wise decision since on of the beam tore the left arm and right shoulder.

Realizing his predicament, Ian fired flash bangs and retreated, the Ogre powerful thrusters had more than enough juice to outrun the Zeros. Coming from the Ogre opposite direction was the Perseus.

"Am okay Kira!" barks Ian, anticipating his friend's worries. "Now go get them!"

Kira nodded and accelerated, the black Zero recognizing the Perseus immediately aimed their weapons at it. Kira dodged their attacks swiftly and responded with lethal precision.

Kira saw two Drake frigates coming at the crippled Telsa, the reinforcement where still too far. Ignoring the black Zeros, Kira flew past them and attacked the Drakes with his bazooka. Firing precise shots he took down their main weapons and engines, before the Telsa who had just repaired their weapon system finished the two EA ships with its beam canons.

Kira was about to shift his attention back to the Zeros when he saw ruby beams hit the bridge of the Telsa, before its burst into a huge fireball.

Anger filled Kira's mind as he searched for the responsible. Above him, the Raiden in black and yellow tarps appeared like a fearsome bird of prey.

Kira discarded the bazooka and put the shield back into place at the back of the Perseus hand, once done he took with the same hand the anti-armor sword on the right and the other on the left, creating a twin sword.

Kira pushed the thrusters and rushed at the Mobile Armor, Aker did like wise, at the second they were about to collide, Aker activated the Exia Blade on the six pods still attach to the main body and spin the machine like a drill toward the Perseus.

Kira reacted at the last second, spotting the blades; he evaded the Raiden, not before one of its blade scratch the left knee.

Aker turned around and deployed the pods, Mobile suit reinforcements for the defunct Telsa were now here and seeking vengeance. But the Thunder devil would have none of it. The Raiden's pods either sliced the GINNS or pierced their armor with electromagnetic rounds. Meanwhile Aker was focus on Kira who attempted to shoot him down. Aker co-pilot used the Vulcan turrets to spray at the Perseus, but Kira was to fast.

The GINNS gone, Aker recalled the pods and they rushed at the Perseus.

Kira found himself again surrounded by a hail of fire, this time however some of the pods where throwing themselves at him, attempting to cut him down. Using his blade he was able to block the blade, but those things where too agile.

"How can remote machine do this kind of move?" He wondered.

His concentration was interrupted when he spotted several explosions coming from the second line. His radar showed that three more ships had been destroyed. Kira gasped in shock when he realizes that it was the Raiden that was responsible, the pilot had used his pods to distract him.

Kira cursed and was about to engage HiMAT mode when, two pods blew up and the rest retreated. Miguel in his orange GINN had arrived.

"C'mon Kira! We have to hurry!" He yelled, the Magic Bullet of Dusk passed the Perseus, which then followed and outpaced the GINN

Ian was not having the time of his life, several Moebiuses had breach the second lines; the Ogre was resting silently inside a Laurasia hangar bay, where technicians where fixing the left arm, when the Moebiuses started attacking.

Without waiting, Ian jumped inside the cockpit.

"Lt Enzi!" yells a mechanic "Your suit is not ready yet, don't move!"

"Out of my way!" yells Ian, "I rather die out there than being shot like a dog!"

With no warning he motioned the Ogre to the exit, using the suit's thrusters he reach the exit and spotted the Moebiuses, the GINN defending the area where overwhelmed. Ian checked his weapon, the shoulder missile had been detached and putting it back would take too much time. What were left were his gatling guns on the suit's wrist and the chest Vulcan. However they were both low on ammo. Worse the hangar had no more ammunition

No choice in mind, Ian activated the thruster's pedal and the Ogre rushed out of the hangar like a mad monster. He was so fast that the Moebiuses spotted too late to aim their sight. Using the arms gimmicks, Ian cuts several of them down; he spots a GINN machine gun wandering aimlessly and grabs it.

Missiles come raining at him, but he swiftly moves out of the way and delivers quick bursts to his assailants. The mobile armors are shredded by the force of the bullets.

Using the last rounds in the rifle, Ian traces a path across the formation of Moebiuses. Out of ammo he grabs of Moebius with the arm gimmicks and throws the craft at another, blowing them both. He then lands on top of another; using the gimmick arms again he is solidly anchored at the craft and maneuvers it with his own thrusters.

The EA pilots are horrified, unable to fire at their own ally being use as a human shield; Ian easily mow them down using the last bullets inside his Vulcan chest canons. He then spots a Drake that manage to sneak from the second line and hurls the Moebius toward it.

"Are you nuts!" screams the pilot "We are both going to get killed!"

Ian laughs "You are joking right?" he asks sarcastically.

The Drake did not fire immediately wondering what the hell was going on. Before they could understand the situation, Ian detached the Ogre from the craft and gave a solid leg quick in its back, sending the mobile armor on a collision course despite the scream of pilot. "Don't mess with ZAFT you whinny!" insults Ian, as the Mobile armor collided with violence on the Drake's bridge before it exploded and took the ship with it.

Hakim and the men around him where pulled into a corner; somehow the enemy had managed to break their second lines earlier than anticipated and despite the damage ZAFT had inflicted they were still on the game. For ZAFT the situation was a bit worse. They had started with eleven ships when attacking the supply fleet. Five Laurasia class and Six Nazca class counting the Vesalius. An hour later eight more Nazca had joined the group totaling a total of nineteen vessels and more than two hundred mobile suits.

In less than an hour they had lost already seven ships, all of them Nazca class, valuable carriers and the workhorse of ZAFT. Despite their firepower, the Laurasia weapons where to widespread, which was why they had been furbished as turrets.

The Earth Alliance had lost about a hundred ships, but it had yet to be exhausted and it's main ships where not here yet. Hakim felt it in his guts, the Dragon Queen was about to deliver the fatal blow. He hoped that they were ready enough for it.

He needed to block the enemy here on the second line.

He spotted two black Zeros aiming at him, like the bird wielding its namesake, Hakim slalomed around the shells and shot down the two armors. He spotted Kira and the Perseus in the far back. Hakim couldn't help but smirk. The young boy was expertly dodging the enemy attacks and responded with lethal precision, yet he hadn't engaged the HiMAT mode, proof that the boy had matured rapidly after their last battle. Kira was grasping the flow of the battle and despite being inexperienced against men ten times his senior he was holding his ground like a true warrior.

Using his sniper rifle, Hakim shot down several of the Gunbarrels of the Zeros engaging Kira. Some of them broke formation and went after the RAVEN. Hakim rapidly closed the gap with the enemy armors. He drew his sword and cleaved a Zero cockpit, he evaded a Gunbarrel fire, with his suit's left hand holding the sniper rifle, he shot the Zero down.

As he finished off his fifth Zero, the Raiden suddenly appeared, gun blazing. Hakim took a step back; this armor had the same marking as the one he had fought earlier, the style of combat was the same as well. This was definitely worrisome; alone it had already turned the battlefield to the enemy advantage. Hakim hated to admit but Mobile Suit's had yet to surpass Mobile Armor.

He activated his Gunbarrels or CLAWS as they were called. The ten remote guided weapons threw themselves at the black yellow armor. Aker deployed his pods as well and the two machines engaged into a deadly dance amidst the battlefield.

Both pilots were evenly matched, in terms of specs, skills and even experience. However like all battles, nothing could stay the same, the balance had to be disturbed. Hakim, his eyes fixed like those of a hawk saw an opening, he fired his dart launcher. Five darts with anti armor warheads left the weapon for the armor cockpit.

Aker saw the attack and smirked, he didn't want to reveal his last ace to quickly but he had no choice.

He recalled the pod and inputted a code.

Just as the darts where a mere meter away from the armor, they disintegrated in a green light. Hakim eyes grew wide in shock. His surprise was so great that he spotted the Raiden firing red beams at him at the last second. He dodges but it was too late, the beams hit the right shoulder, severing it from the main body.

"Armure Lumiere." Says Aker on the radio, he had opened a frequency to the RAVEN. "This is the pride of Eurasian R ZAFT soldier tell me your name."

Hakim threw of his helmet to the side and applied a band aid to his left eyebrow cut by a debris from the attack. He then opened the channel.

"Hakim Durham, Captain of the Surge Team assign to the 3rd ZAFT Homeland Fleet. What is your name Earth Alliance pilot?"

It was against the rules to talk with an enemy on the battlefield, but Hakim didn't care about that and he needed to buy time; his main weapon the CLAW was now inoperable since the shield served as remote control and he had only three rounds left with his rifle.

"I am Lyle Aker, Colonel and Commander of the Raikou Squadron, assign to the 8th Eurasian Fleet."

Hakim frowned at Aker's affiliation "You mean Earth Alliance right?" he asks. Aker chuckled "Earth Alliance is just a cover, the Atlantic Federation are the real power behind it, we are nothing more than pawns for their ambitions."

"Why are you telling me this?" asks Hakim, unsure on how to take this revelation. Here was an Earth Alliance soldier discrediting his own government.

"I don't know, perhaps I am looking for a similar soul.' Hakim's sensor spiked, the Raiden had a laser lock on him. "Let's finish this shall we?" asks the Eurasian ace.

The mobile armor ignited it's thrusters and flew upward then descended like a bird of prey, it's weapons trained on the Raven. Hakim moved away, evading with difficulty the armor fire. His suit had sustain a power drain after the attack and it was now difficult to move like he wanted. He turned around and fired several missiles from the pods on his legs then withdrew behind a Drake derelict.

Aker dodge the missiles or his co-pilot shot them with the Vulcan turrets. He saw the Raven going to hide inside the Drake. Aker deployed the pods at the ruined ship and fired its weapons at it. The Frigate exploded, spitting debris. Aker moved the Raiden just in time to avoid a panel. He sighed, there was no way the suit could have escaped the inferno he just created. Somehow Aker felt empty, the ZAFT pilot had been someone of great caliber he could tell.

His thoughts where dashed away when, his radar detected a heat source similar to a Mobile Suit right behind him.

"Shit!" curses Aker for letting his emotions in the way. He uses the Raiden's lateral thrusters to turn around and angle on the suit, meanwhile his pods where coming back to form the shield.

Hakim smirks, he fired two rounds, passing the armor and hitting two of the pods. The Raiden riposted with its beam canons, tearing apart the metal panel the Raven had use in its escape. Using the explosion, Hakim increased his speed and fired at another weapon pod, destroying it. He then took his sword and rushed at the Black and Yellow armor.

The co-pilot immediately engaged the energy field with the pods acting as receptors.

Hakim emptied the Raven's missile pods on each legs, aiming for the weapon pods of the Raiden.

By reflex, Aker ordered the pods to disengage, a grave mistake, as the pods disengaged, the missiles turned around and impacted on the armor with great force.

"Primary systems destroyed!" yells the co-pilot, "Our hull is….Colonel!" The co-pilot screamed while pointing his finger above them. Aker saw the Raven plunging it's sword at them. Swiftly Aker punch the lever on the left side of his seat, ejecting him out of the craft inside a bubble pod. His co-pilot wasn't lucky as the anti-armor sword cut through the hull like butter and skewered his flesh. Hakim ran the sword across the engine section, tearing it apart before he withdraws as the craft exploded.

Aker took a deep breath when he saw the Raven wasn't chasing him anymore. He had to admit he had been this close to death. His escape pod had enough power to take him back outside the debris field where his carrier waited. He snapped his fist in anger and excitement. "Hakim Durham! Remember my name as I remember yours for you and I are fated to meet again on the battlefield."

**Here ends the first of many massive showdowns between the Thunder Devil and the Knight of Aprilus. **

**As you can see, Aker is a bit of a loony (not mentionning his love for black and yellow) but he clearly shows the division within the Earth Alliance. This fact was hinted earlier in the story but it will become more important later on. The Raiden, Aker's unit is a prototype for Eurasia secret technology the Armure Lumiere use by Canard Pard in the Astray series. I have to admit the Raiden was a spur of a moment invention, orginally Aker was going to fly an improve Comos Zero, but I remember that this machine was design after the Alliance mass produce the 101 A Dagger. The Raiden was design to be superior to the Zero in every way, but because of it's difficult handling, only a few pilots can use it. The other reason why I used the Armure Lumiere was because it wouldn't be fair for the Alliance to get there ass kicked more than they already are.**

**An important development occuring here, is Kira attitude, in the anime, Kira was always a reluctant warrior who then become a self impose messianic pacificst with big guns, It didn't bother me too much in Seed but in Destiny I had to vent my anger. The Kira here will drastically change but he will still retain his compassion. Helena doesn't get much screen time that's because she is a sneaky girl. The Mara is a stealth and tactical unit so she needs to remain concealed. Ian here shows how fearsome the Ogre can be (I hope I depicted him clearly), Miguel also gets his screen time. **

**The final battle of Zebra will come soon and the upcoming tragedy. Be ready for some major twist.**

Here is a short resume of the Mobile Suits appearing in the story

**ZGMF XPU 201 RAVEN**

**Following the first battle of Aprilus, ZAFT ensured its superiority through the use of Mobile Suits. However the ZAFT leaders knew it was only a matter of time before the Earth Alliance catch up to their technology. Thus an experimental project was initiated to develop knew technology for Mobile suits in order to maintain ZAFT superiority.**

**The result was the development of eight advance machines labeled as XPU or Experimental Prototype Unit.**

**The XPU 201 RAVEN was one of them. Design for versatility, the RAVEN is superior to the GINN and CGUE mass production models. It is armed with a linear rifle that can serve as a sniping or medium range weapon. It's armed with two anti-armor swords and a dart launcher loaded with armor piercing and explosive tips for close combat and a missile pod on each leg. However the true strength of the RAVEN lies in three elements, its wing boosters which give it incredible speed, along with attitude verniant rockets for rapid maneuvers. Second is its Shield CLAWS, a set of remote wired control weapons store around a triangular shield. CLAWS stand for CelLular Attack Weapon System, similar to the gunbarrels of the Earth Alliance Moebius Zeros, the CLAWS offers the RAVEN a 360 degree arc of fire. Each CLAWS is armed with missiles and thermal beams as well as a propulsion device. The only drawback is that the CLAWS are power consuming.**

**The third element is the pilot itself, Hakim Durham a veteran Ace pilot of ZAFT, nickname the Knight of Aprilus following his exploit during that battle. Hakim is able to draw the machine's potential to the maximum of its specs. The machine's first deployment is at the battle of Zebra Point, Hakim leads ZAFT forces against the Eurasian 8th Fleet.**

**ZGMF XPU 203 Perseus**

**A high speed assault unit, the Perseus is perhaps the fastest suit in ZAFT arsenal, before the introduction of the GUNDAM series. The Perseus is design to surpass its enemies with speed and grace, through the use of its wing boosters. It is armed with a high velocity machine rifle, a shotgun and two anti-armor swords with thermal heat blade at the edge.**

**The Perseus has a hidden feature call HiMAT mode, this mode when activates gives a massive boost of energy to the Perseus in terms of speed and maneuverability. The reason is caused by the nature of the frame. Energy cell capacitors were built around the frame to absorb energy constantly, even when the Suit is inactive; the energy is store inside a storage energy unit. When needed the energy is then injected inside the fuel cell batteries of the wing boosters producing ten times more energy output. The heat generated by the suit can creates afterimages, a useful but coincidental feature. The drawback of HiMAT mode is its time limit, the wing boosters can only support the excess energy for a limited amount of time before it overheats and explodes. To avoid such problems, a limiter is installed inside the suit to shut down HiMAT mode when reaching overheats. However the limiter can be deactivated by the pilot if necessary.**

**The Perseus is assigned to red coat Kira Yamato, member of the Surge team; it participates for the first time in the battle of Zebra Point.**

**ZGMF XPU 205 Ogre**

**Despite the success of the GINN, ZAFT was in need of an artillery platform capable of mowing down the numerous forces of the EA. The XPU 205 Ogre was born out of that research, larger in size than standard Mobile Suit, the Ogre is a fearsome beast of destruction, armed with a massive hand held 80mm Rail Canon capable of gutting an Agamemnon class Destroyer. Its back can be outfitted with a sixteen tube MLRS or a twin link mega particle canon for added firepower, a Gatling gun hidden on each wrist arm for medium range combat, and twin Vulcan CIWS on its chest.**

**The Ogre is not entirely defenseless in close combat despite the impressive firepower, it mounts on its armored skirt four hidden arm gimmick each containing a heat blade.**

**The Ogre is not as fast as other Mobile Suits but its numbers of rocket thrusters gives it a considerable kick in speed. Boost thrusters on its legs allows it to hover on the ground and outrun any ground base unit in a straight line. For added protection the suit is covered by an armor shroud that can detach itself if needed.**

**The Ogre is piloted by ZAFT red coat, Ian Enzi. The Ogre is deployed during Operation Steel Hammer at the battle of Zebra Point where the Ogre was responsible for the destruction of multiple Alliance vessels, including an Agamemnon class destroyer.**

**ZGMF XPU 209 Mara**

**Its frame served as a base concept for the creation of the DINN and the Mara itself is base on the GINN recon type suit. The Mara is a stealth/recon unit, equip with advance electronic, listening, jamming devices and detection systems. With its abilities, the Mara becomes like a tactical command center, capable of directing units and attacks with lethal precision. It can be used for sabotage operations by infiltrating enemy lines thanks to its powerful jamming system and camouflage. For combat the suit is armed with a dart launcher similar to the RAVEN, a set of seven blades concealed around the waist for close combat. For long range it was armed with an experimental rail rifle, smaller than a rail gun it is design for surgical strike and has limited ammo. For medium range, the Mara can use a 90mm machine gun and a shotgun each store on the suit's hips. The left and right leg of the Mara contained a smoke/chaff dispenser for evasive measures.**

**The Mara is piloted by red coat Helena Drake, who becomes instrumental in the battle of Zebra Point by coordinating the ZAFT 3rd fleet Mobile suit movements against the Earth Alliance.**

**Next episode: Shattered glass!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hammer of a proud soul

**It took some time but finally I was able to upload this chapter; for starters I like to thank my friends who have supported me to continue writing (although I suck...lol). I also had a lot of issues (still have) and some major writer block which am sure many in this site suffer from as well. Now enough of my life story, this chapter is the final conclusion to the battle of Zebra. It was very difficult to write because I have trouble trying to find the right balance between the two armies. The Alliance has no mobile suits but have superior numbers, while ZAFT has superior technology and superior skills. Also keep in mind this AU so some of the technology appearing here are not suppose to come in the regular timeline but since our heroes are using prototypes it shouldn't matter. **

**February 12 CE 70 1230hrs**

**PLANTS territory, ZAFT Military dock number 11**

In one of many docks housing ZAFT navy, many crewmen and dock workers were busy preparing the departure of a unique ship; it was shaped a bit like an Arrow, it rear dorsal side was surrounded by a semi-circle shape ring outfitted with several thrusters. On the upper and lower side where two pairs of beam canons, on the sides, several gun ports and missile launchers. Four portholes with long ramps on the side and front served as catapult launchers linked to the hangar bay housing Mobile suits which was underneath the bridge; the bridge itself was strange as it look like a GINN helmet with a white crest. Indeed the Star Edge was a unique and odd looking ship, measuring five hundred meters, it dwarfed the Alliance Agamemnon warships, but unlike them the Star Edge was faster and more deadly than its Earth counter part.

Commander Cynthia Griffin was proud to be the captain of such awesome ship, the first of its class; it was to become ZAFT flagship, alongside the Nazca which would soon phase out the Laurasia class. The Star Edge was a dedicated carrier and destroyer; as such it was classified as an Assault Carrier, capable of breaking through enemy lines and deploys its large complement of forty mobile suits in just six minutes.

However Cynthia was not happy; right now the Earth Alliance was assaulting the PLANTS defense perimeter and most of ZAFT forces had been launch to repel the invaders; however her ship who was suppose to be dispatch to the front had been given orders to standby awaiting new orders. She wondered what could be more important than defending the homeland.

A few minutes later she received her new orders and she wasn't happy in the slightest but when those orders were given by Vice Admiral Kei Yagami, who was she to argue.

"I hope you understand the urgency of such task, Commander Griffin" spoke the young silver hair man with golden eyes and brown skin via video uplink. Kei Yagami was perhaps the most popular ZAFT officer and the youngest superior officer, only 27 years old and the man had a deafening charisma and commanding presence. He had distinguished himself as well during the blockade of CE 69, with his keen tactical mind and superior piloting ability which were on par with Durham and LeCreuset. The man was also a skilled politician with a silver lining tongue which allowed him to rise rapidly through the ranks. He was also responsible for many side projects and developments for the military, thanks in small part to his own manufacturing company Belka Armory. The Star Edge was one alongside with the XPU units one of many achievements; thus Cynthia fell under his command.

"I understand the danger the 3rd fleet is under sir but what about the enemy assaulting the PLANTS?" she spoke carefully not to anger her superior but she needed to speak her mind.

Yagami smiled, seemingly not affected. Cynthia had to refrain a blush, Yagami was definitely too much attractive and she was older than him.

"Don't you worry about that; the 1st fleet and Waltfield Squadron have already launched the counter attack." He said in a laidback kind of way, his voice not betraying any hints of doubt "The Star Edge is the fastest and most powerful ship we have; although it would be great to see you perform in the defense of the homeland, the 3rd fleet needs you; good hunting" Yagami saluted with his trademark grin and abruptly cut the line.

Cynthia sighed; her XO Robert Neumann was seated next to her and looked at her awaiting orders.

"That guy sure is a smooth talker" she whispered, feeling a bit frustrated "It can't be helped" replies Robert "But is it a good idea for us to go alone, we still haven't fully tested the Star Edge secondary abilities; to do it in real combat could be dangerous"

Cynthia nodded, agreeing with her XO doubts "Like you said it can't be helped, the enemy isn't patient and the 3rd fleet needs our help. How long will it take us to reach Zebra point?" she asks the navigator officer Daniel "About 7 to 8 hours if we go to full speed"

"What is the status of our mobile suits?"

"Commander Zim assures me they are ready and waiting" replies Robert

"Weapons?"

"All green commander" replies Weapon officer Takagi

"Engineering; can we push the Star Edge to the limit?"

Chief Nakamura, the chief engineer of the Star Edge was in the engine room "This isn't an old lady m'aam; the pulse wave thrusters have been fully calibrated and the reactor is at full power; if you want we can take a ride to Venus and back here before dinner" jokes the forty year old man speaking through the radio.

Cynthia and the bridge crew chuckled lightly at Nakamura's comment; they had done many simulations and combat drills but the Star Edge was already like home for them, they had faith in its abilities and it trusted its crew to keep it in good shape.

"Alright, call back all personnel to prepare for launch"

"Aye m'aam" nodded the crewmen

In just ten minutes, the massive blue and white form of the Star Edge began to exit the dockyard. Some of the workers outside in their space suits cheered loudly at the sight of the majestic ship about to sail to the stars.

After fully exiting the docks, the Star Edge began to move rapidly outside the PLANTS perimeter, which was being peppered by deadly rays of light from both ZAFT and Alliance ships.

The Nelson class cruiser Alderman spotted the Star Edge on its sensors, escorted by four Drake class frigates; the ship had already score two kills on a Laurasia class, but at the cost of its entire Moebius force. Undeterred, the small battlegroup was scouting for an entrance inside the PLANTS and to finally exact divine punishment on the patchworkers; needless to say they were Blue Cosmos fanatics, but at the moment the Star Edge and its crew didn't know nor gave a damn.

As the Alliance battle group was approaching them, Cynthia ordered her crew to blast a hole on the enemy wall.

"Tristan battery one through four ready; missile tubes 1 through 12 standing by with sledgehammer" replies Takagi the weapon officer

"Target the Nelson with Tristan 1 and 2, Tristan 3 and 4 target each a frigate" orders Cynthia in a cold professional tone, this would be her first battle, and she was bit scared but excited as well. Her training which had earned her command of this vessel was kicking into high gear. "Missile tube 1 through 6 target the farthest Drake, 7 through 12 do the same for the second farthest; helmsman ready the pulse wave engines for full speed on my mark"

"Yes Commander"

"Targets are locked and weapons ready" replies the WO;

"Open fire!"

In one single motion, the Star Edge entire weapon complements fired; the two double barrel beam canons on the upper side of the ship, pierced the Alderman with green ruby lances, the other two Tristan on the ventral side fire each at a single Drake frigate, the beams pierced their heart, the reactor room, causing secondary explosion before exploding in bright balls of fire; meanwhile the twelve missiles launched by the ZAFT ship, proceeded to reach the two remaining Drakes positioned behind the Alderman, the missiles divided into two separate groups of six and slammed hard and fast on the small ships hulls.

"Confirm hits" replies Roberts, "the Nelson class is dead in the water but its firing weapons, three Drakes have been destroyed"

"Missiles inbound from the Nelson and Drake; ETA 12 seconds"

Cynthia nodded; internally she was cheering and proud of her crew performance; they had trained very hard and today was their first kill. "Evasive action" orders Cynthia calmly "Fire decoys, CIWS standby for intercept; Fire Tristan 1 and 2 again on the Nelson, Tristan 3 take out that Drake as soon as we get a lock back."

Nimbly and swiftly, the Star Edge soared through the void, evading canon fire from the Alderman and missiles fired by the last Drake; The Star Edge CIWS 40mm canons intercepted the rain of missiles, lighting the surrounding with bullet trails. At the same time, the ZAFT warship had reach the starboard side of the Alderman and fired again two of its Tristan beam canons; this time hitting the cruiser's bridge and the starboard hangar bays; although empty of mobile armors was still loaded with fuel and ammunitions; causing massive explosions. The third Tristan fired true to its orders, destroying the last Drake.

As the two remaining Alliance warships disintegrated into balls of fire, the Star Edge continues its course at blinding speed.

**February 13****th****, CE 70, 0813hrs**

**Zebra Point**

Hiding in the wreckages surrounding the derelict station, Helena was carefully monitoring the battlefield with the help of the Mara's powerful sensors. A part of her was frustrated she was staying in the sidelines but her job was to be the eyes of the fleet. As she scan the battlefield, Helena couldn't help but be worried, so far ZAFT had managed to cripple half of the enemy fleet but the enemy was still kicking and their largest force was closing in; on her sensors the young red hair could see about three dozen Nelson class cruisers, nine Agamemnon class destroyers, fifty Drake class frigates and one Lenin class Dreadnaught, one of the few Eurasian super ship; name the **Guiderian** and flagship of Maria Garcia; all of it was backed up by a large formation of two hundred Moebius and forty Moebius Zero mobile armors. Mobile suits or not this gathering of ships could make piecemeal of ZAFT; luckily they had a plan.

"Mara to Vesalius; enemy main force sited at Orange 7, 3 Omega" radioed Helena while sending a data stream.

Onboard the Vesalius hangar, Hakim was watching the mechanic working quickly in repairing the Raven while he was listening to Helena's call and reading her update.

"The Aristotle and its group are the nearest" informs Rau LeCreuset still on the bridge, except he was wearing his pilot suit in case he needed to launch. "The Vesalius will take sometime to reach it but aside from that we can't spare more ships." Says Ades grimly

"Alright; Kira and Miguel's team go and reinforce the Aristotle; my suit will be ready in six minutes and we will dispatch whatever reinforcements when we can." Orders Hakim

"Roger" reply Kira and Miguel who were now exiting a Laurasia hangar pod; their suits had been re-supplied and repaired a few minutes ago. Kira's Perseus this time was armed with an Ion particle beam canon and additional missile pods on each legs; Miguel like wise had traded his sniper rifle for the same beam canon but kept an assault rifle and a sword.

"Hakim" calls Ian on a radio, he was onboard another Laurasia "The Ogre is repaired and the techs have finished install the Balmung on it; request permission to launch"

Hakim thought about his subordinate request, the Ogre was a battleship on legs and could be useful in mopping the ongoing first wave but menacing battleships approaching were a much bigger threat "Acknowledge, but be careful Ian, the Balmung hasn't been fully tested, you will be without back up so don't do anything reckless; Helena coordinate with him so he can get a good shot at the enemy"

"Roger"

Ian adjusted his helmet as he exited the pilot lounge and went into the hangar; the Ogre's arm and shoulder had been repaired. Instead of sporting the shoulder missile launcher, the Ogre mounted two large rectangular canons painted in red with black stripes. Ever since the performance of mobile suits, ZAFT had been working frantically in developing deadly potential of such giants of technology. The Balmung particle beam canon was an attempt to give Mobile suits the power of a battleship and Ian was glad he was going to test it on the enemy. The only drawback was that the Balmung took a large amount of time to charge, it had its own energy supply powered by a large fusion core module shaped like a ring on its back.

The young Eurasian coordinator sat in the cockpit and began a rapid check list, then started exiting the pod.

"Ian Enzi, Ogre, launching!"

The massive mobile suit took off at rapid speed and sailed toward Kira's group, on the way Ian glanced at the Alliance forces were still throwing themselves at ZAFT small but strong defensive line on the other side of the debris field. So far they had sustained massive casualties. Ian was no stranger to war, back in Eurasia he had witness many battles between the Eurasian Federation and rebels desiring their autonomy. He had been hunted by Spestnaz forces for three years, ever since the Eurasian military decided to forcibly recruit coordinators and use them as super soldiers. Ian remembered one of his friends hadn't been lucky; after losing his family that person had been some sort of older brother for Ian, he taught him how to fire a weapon, how to survive and more importantly to fight for hope. They had decided to flee Eurasia toward Orb and joined the PLANTS where coordinators could be safe, but the man had stayed behind to give Ian and others a chance to escape. For his memory, Ian joined ZAFT so that he would be able to help build a world where Coordinators could be happy and free.

As he approaches the mobile suit formation, Ian takes a necklace from inside his suit and put it around his neck; it was the only memento he had from his former companion.

"Wherever you are, I hope you are alright" thought Ian "Canard"

…..

Onboard the Guiderian, Maria Garcia sighed at the list of casualty reports she was receiving on her screen chair. The Task group she had sent on the other side of the debris field to divert ZAFT attention had sustained terrible damage. Almost seventy ships had been destroyed, thirty more were dead in the water and nine were still combat capable. Half of the entire Moebius force had been crippled or wiped out and the rest were here escorting the Guderian and its fleet. Worse the Raikou squadron, the elite Moebius Zero pilots had lost 2/3 of their number but luckily Colonel Aker had survived, although his machine the Raiden was destroyed.

Despite the casualties; task group A had managed to sufficiently weakened ZAFT fleet for her to deliver the final blow. Most of ZAFT mobile suits were either out of ammo or too damage to be repaired. Right now they were trying to recuperate and Maria knew this was the time to strike. She knew full well that it wouldn't be easy but then again war never was.

Her Xo approached her "Admiral, sensors are detecting six enemy vessels; two Nazca and four Laurasia class, along with thirty mobile suits"

Garcia nodded, the group ahead was small but numbers meant nothing for ZAFT; the Nazca and Laurasia had superior range with their beam canons and the mobile suits could be armed with anti-ship weapons.

"Order all of our ships to fire their missiles at the enemy formation ahead" she orders, the XO looked at her skeptical "But we aren't in fire range yet" he said carefully not to offend her; Maria just shrug "We need to buy time commander, once the enemy begin intercepting the missiles we will fire two more barrages while proceeding to full speed at them."

The XO immediately understood her strategy and knew it could work "right away m'aam" he saluted and went to execute her orders.

The Ogre landed on the wreckage of a ruined space shuttle floating several kilometers away from between the Aristotle group and the approaching enemy fleet. Ian activated the arm gimmick on the Ogre's waist and planted them on the hull to prevent it from moving due to zero gravity, he set the engine thrusters to low power, thus he would be enable to drift too much while aiming.

He looked at his targeting sensors, the Mara was already sending him a massive amount of data; thanks to his own upgraded OS he had a good firing angle, which would allow provide him a great arc of fire on the enemy fleet. The shuttle he was standing on was safely surrounded by a large pile of debris; however they were not hindering his visibility or aim. He then began to activate the Balmung, the two large red and black canons unfolded from the back onto the shoulders of the Ogre, their menacing barrel aimed at the portside of the Eurasian fleet. Looking once more at the specs of his new weapon, Ian couldn't help but grin; the Balmung was not just a beam canon, but its firepower was enhance by Positron radiation and focus lenses which would equal when fire to the power of a small nuke.

'Those guys are going to shit in their pants' he thought grinning evilly. He spotted on his HUD, Kira and Miguel's team IFF tags approaching the Aristotle combat group.

"This Surge 4, I am in position and waiting"

Kira and his group took position alongside the Aristotle and its forces; The Aristotle had arrived only an hour before the battle began but did not partake in the offensive. Instead Hakim had relegated them to the rear for reserve. The other Nazca the La Fontaine had sustained some damage when assisting the first defensive line but the repair crew had been fast to patch the damage and keep the weapons operational. The remaining four Laurasia had discarded their hangar pods and their hulls quickly outfitted with several missile launchers and railguns, which were manned by crewmen wearing space suits. It was a desperate ingenuity but very dangerous because if the ship was hit they could be blasted to the end of space with no hope of rescue. The mobile suit formation was comprised of GINNS of course but Kira spotted a dozen of the new CGUE, those new machines were given to aces and commanders; luckily the Aristotle was comprised of skilled pilots which were all given CGUE. Out of the seventy mobile suits comprising the group, twenty of them were given D type equipments, ranging from heavy missile launchers to portable beam canons, the rest were either with their standard weapons or bazookas or anti ship sniper rifles.

Miguel couldn't help but whistle at the gathering of fresh forces and the display of firepower his comrades were bearing.

"Those Natural bastards are in for a rude wake up call" he sneers

"Don't be too overconfident" replies Kira "They can still overwhelm us"

"I know, but our mobile suits are more agile and stronger than them" replies defensively Clark one of Miguel's wing mate.

"True but Kira is right, we can't underestimate the enemy" says Miguel remembering his humiliation in CE69 "However Kira we need to be determined even in front of those odds"

"Yes"

"Don't worry Kira, by the time the enemy arrives there won't be anything left of them" cheers Ian through the radio

"Maintain radio silence Ian" spoke Helena in a stern tone "We can't afford for the enemy to spot you"

Ian shrugs her off "It's not like they can find me with all of that electromagnetic interference from that junked station"

Helena sighs "How did you become a red coat?"

"Am good at blowing stuff so ZAFT felt my skills required a superior rank and machine" he spoke proudly

"Too bad you did not receive a superior brain" snigger Helena, causing the other pilots to chuckle

"Tell you what, if I can wipe out half of that fleet you go on a date with me" declares Ian

"Why would I go on a date with you?"

"Because I can prove to be more charming than the Captain who you got the hots for"

Helena opened a video feed to Ian, offering him a cold and hateful glare

"When this is over I am going to attach you on an asteroid and use you as target practice with my Mara dart launcher" she spoke sternly, causing Ian to flinch. The other pilots sweat drop and said nothing, Helena had already proven she could be deadly in combat and off duty.

Suddenly the Mara's sensors flickered red, causing Helena to focus "Aristotle be advised, large formation of missiles inbound from the enemy fleet"

"This is Aristotle we can see them; all ships fire your anti ship missiles, Mobile suit teams stand by to take out stragglers" replies the Captain of the Aristotle

At once the six warships fired several volleys of missiles at the approaching horde of missiles, creating a long necklace of explosions between the two fleets.

However several missiles had escaped the destruction and closed in on the ZAFT lines; a dozen mobile suits moved ahead of the ships and fired their rifles destroying them.

"Was that suppose to scare us?" jokes a pilot "More missiles inbound, distance twenty"

Replies Helena

"La Fontaine here; we confirm six hundred missiles inbound, ETA twelve seconds"

"How the hell did those gets so fast here?" asks another pilot

"While we intercepted the first wave they fired another, the explosions must've blinded our sensors for a short moment" explains Helena

"This Aristotle, all ships and mobile suits maintain tight formation; all ships fire anti ship missile barrage"

As ordered the ships fired their anti-ship missiles, a few seconds later another necklace of explosion filled the sky a few kilometers from the ZAFT group, but only a few missiles had been destroyed.

Immediately the mobile suits began firing at the missiles, alongside their motherships that fired their CIWS.

Kira should've discarded his Ion canon, but instead he disengaged the auto tracking weapon system and selected manual; using his scope he fired a wide beam right between a formations of missile, obliterating them all. He continued the same process while strafing side ways; meanwhile Miguel took his assault rifle from the left hand while keeping his bazooka on the GINN right hand; he and his teammate were gunning down any missiles that got too close to the ships.

Floating on top of the station which was far from the battle, Helena was wondering why was the enemy wasting that much firepower while still far away. It was then that she noticed that the explosions and interference were slightly blinding her sensors; she ordered some of her drones to adjust to a new angle. It was then that she saw the error of her thoughts.

"Enemy fleet has increased speed, ETA two minutes….wait they are launching another wave of missiles…correction two more waves are inbound!" she yelled; the news earned the ZAFT soldiers collective gasps of surprise and terror

"Damn it" yells Captain Coreville while slamming a hand on his chair handle; the enemy had just outsmarted them. Instead of advancing slowly into the range of ZAFT's guns, the Alliance had covered their approach with a rain of missiles in order to get closer. ZAFT warships were powerful but they were fragile against Alliance ships weapons and if they had large numbers not even a group of Nazca could withstand it. Furthermore the massive waves of missiles would deplete the battle group anti-missile capabilities and the mobile suits ammunitions. Distracted by the missiles, ZAFT will soon be overwhelmed by the Alliance's numbers and firepower. It was a brilliant and lethal idea.

From his position, Ian shared the same thoughts as Captain Coreville; more than a thousand missiles were about to rain on his comrades. Thus, using the data feed of the Mara; he calibrated his aim on the missiles. Knowing that a full charge would make a second shot longer, Ian adjusted the energy supply to low power and set secondary output for a second charge at full power in twenty seconds. This will allow him to set his sight on the enemy fleet once he was done with his first target.

Helena detected the power flux of the Ogre "Ian wait"

"No time" shout Ian

The Ogre Balmung canons began to glow a fiery pink; then two giant blast of ruby pink energy traveled across space and filled the area between the two fleets with lethal intent.

The massive wall of cascading energy swallowed the missiles and blinded the two fleets; on one side ZAFT was amazed by the sheer power of their weapon, on the other side the Alliance saw with horror and shocked looks their missiles and tactic going down the rain thanks to that monster beam.

Six seconds later, the space returned to its bright darkness peppered by stars; Garcia and her crew stood their bewildered but she quickly regain her senses along with a familiar emotion: rage.

"Locate the source of that beam and fire all of the Guderian Gottfried canons and missiles; remaining ships are to unload their entire missile payload at the ZAFT fleet and maintain full speed" she barked in a strong voice; immediately the bridge went back to life and relayed the orders of their Queen.

…..

"Nice save Ian" congratulated Miguel, he had been sweating bullets but the Ogre had once again be true to its namesake

"It's not over yet" says Ian; he pushed a button which ejected a cylinder of the back of the Balmung weapon platform, a fresh cylinder entered the casing.

"Coaxial optic cylinder ready" he spoke "aiming now at the enemy fleet; Helena keep the data running"

"Roger; the enemy fleet is closing into weapons range in 1 minute so hurry"

Already large hordes of Moebius and Zeros were approaching; ZAFT mobile suits took defensive positions and opened fire.

Kira this time selected his assault rifle, while still keeping the canon on the left hand; although he could not fire it; he had a feeling that he would need it later. With his rifle, the Perseus began shooting down in short burst the mobile armors in its sights, taking precise but rapid aims. The artillery mounted GINNS stayed in the rear, saving their payload for the larger targets that were steadily approaching. The Nazca and Laurasia opened fire with their beam canons, picking out the Drake class frigates which were forming a defensive screen for the larger ships.

Ian couldn't help but grin as his sights were aimed on the Guderian; the ship was truly formidable looking; eight beam canons, four railgun batteries and fifty missile tubes. He had heard in the academy the history of that ship, how alone it had gutted the Atlantic Federation space fleet during the Reconstruction wars on the moon.

"Never thought I would be slaying a dragon today" his smile suddenly vanishes when he spots six green glows coming from his target.

"Oh shit!"

The area where the Ogre nestled was suddenly pelted by a rain of green beam fire, followed by a horde of missiles. To say it was overkill would be an understatement; it was uber kill.

The Ogre evaded the beam fire as it escaped from its previous position but the massive heat emissions given off by the beams and the large secondary explosions was enough to cause damage on the mobile suit not too mention the gun crew of the Guderian could see the Ogre as if it was a Christmas tree. Determine to survive, Ian pushed all of the Ogre's thrusters to get out of this infernal deluge but then came the missiles which suddenly exploded at a distance and spit payloads of pellets. The pellets impacted the Ogre's armor with terrible force, shattering the limbs of its right arm, left shoulder and right leg. Half of the head was pulverized. Ian screamed as one of the projectiles pierced the left side of the cockpit, debris hit his soft body and pierced his visor.

"Ian!" screamed Kira and Helena in horror as they saw the Ogre be pummeled; With a grunt Ian's hands reach the controls still intact, he took a look at his targeting sensor still intact as well.

He grinned, "Might as well go with a bang!"

The Ogre's Balmung canons roared once more and fired amidst the firestorm, the beam was heading straight for the Guderian. Maria saw the beam coming from the portside, she could scream or try to run, but the Dragon Queen knew it was futile so she calmly awaited her final hour.

Then suddenly as if a stroke of fate, the left shoulder of the Ogre disintegrated along with the left canon of the Balmung, causing the mobile suit to jerk to the right. The massive ruby beam of energy changed course and engulfed the Alliance warships spearheading the fleet.

Ian tried best to resist the pain; he saw he missed his target;

AM TAKING YOU BASTARDS WITH ME TO HELL!

By instinct or sheer will he yanked the controls to the left as he roared like a lion; the Ogre's thrusters pushed once more to life while still sustaining the energy beam of the Balmung; the beam swiped toward the center of the fleet taking down dozens of ships.

"Take that thing down!" yells Garcia who had regained her senses once more, concluding her final hour had yet to come. The Guderian fired all of its weapons at the Ogre; but already the mobile suit beam weapon had faded.

"Ian! Ian please respond" screamed Kira as he was about to go rescue his comrade

"Stay were you are!" screamed Ian as his face appeared on the Perseus cockpit "There's still some work to do" he cough, blood running out of his mouth. Kira heard nothing of it and was about to rush at his side but then suddenly Miguel moved in front of him.

"Move" yells Kira; Miguel didn't talk; instead he discarded his weapons and used the GINN's arms to pin the Perseus. Somehow the battlefield became silent, no one on both sides moved.

"Kira I can't let you go!" whispers Miguel sadly

Helena right now was crying; she knew there was nothing they could do to save him; despite their antics and arguing they had grown close "Ian" she moaned

"I'll see you guys in the other side" he quipped while raising a thumb up "But please guys, take your time"

Beams, missiles and railgun volleys peppered once more the Ogre and the surrounding area in bubbles of fire and shockwave.

"IAAAAANNNNNN" screamed Kira, feeling hopeless as he watches the Ogre's armor melting and then erupts into a blast of energy.

Ian's body was ejected off the cockpit by the explosion, his back pierced by a large piece of debris, his helmet was now cracking under the pressure, his vision obscured as he saw one last time the sight of Ogre vanish into flames and the voices of his friend screaming on the radio.

'Kira, he is just like you….Canard"

The golden cross detached itself from his neck and floated aimlessly amidst the sea of turmoil.

The final destruction of the Ogre announced the final round of the battle of Zebra. The Eurasian taskforce A had been successfully repelled and ZAFT forces led by the Vesalius where now running at full speed to reinforce the Aristotle combat group against Taskforce B.

Leading the mobile suits with his Raven, Hakim was trying to forget about Ian's demise; he was a good kid, full of spirit with a strong personality. However now wasn't the time to mourn the dead yet. Ian had sacrificed himself to buy ZAFT valuable time and crippled a good chunk of the second enemy taskforce.

Gripping the control tightly Hakim was doing his best to not let revenge consume him and rip out the Dragon's Queen throat; he needed to make sure his team would survive and go back home safely; as their commander he had failed already he would not do it again.

Back to the frontline, Kira Yamato and Helena Drake were already beginning to exact their own version of revenge. The Perseus and Mara blasted toward the enemy fleet like furious demons.

With its shotgun, Helena was already making piecemeal of the mobile armors, with the dart launcher she stabbed the Zeros and their weapon pods. Meanwhile Kira was using the Ion beam canon while flying amidst the enemy fleet. While still clouded by anger at the loss of his friend, Kira fired the beam weapon with deadly accuracy, blowing up bridges, hitting engines. A trio of Moebius appeared and opened fire at him, but Kira evaded and upholstered his assault rifle while still keeping the canon; he fired three burst, blowing the mobile armors cockpits. He spotted a Drake frigate above him firing its guns at him; the Perseus swiftly dodged the attack while closing in on the ship; fired two burst crippling the side turrets; then flew toward the bridge and fire the ion canon. The bridge was pierced by the arrow of light which passed through the engine room in an oblique direction, reducing the ship into a fireball.

So far he had destroyed eight frigates but Kira was not satisfied yet, his gaze trailed toward the Lenin class Dreadnaught, the Guderian, the den of the Dragon Queen.

Meanwhile the Mara was leading ZAFT mobile suits in ravaging the Alliance forces.

A Nelson was firing frantically, taking down two GINNS, the Mara then appeared with its dart launcher destroyed the gun turrets then threw one of its anti armor dagger at the bridge, crippling the ship. Two GINNS mounting heavy missiles fired at the cruiser and blew it into atom dust.

A zero and four Moebius engaged the Mara; Helena fired the shotgun swiftly while evading to the side machine gun fire. The shot of pellets took out one Moebius while the other crippled the cockpit and the mobile armor was sent hurling blind toward another cruiser, damaging it badly.

The Zero used its Gunbarrels to hit the swift Mara but, Helena spotted them and dodged the attack while firing her dart launcher, destroying the pods. She then drew an anti ship sword and dived straight for the Zero below her, cleaving its middle section in half before it blew up.

The Mara then turned its attention to the other two Moebius and gunned them down again with its shot gun.

Suddenly a Zero appeared and was about to hit the Mara's blind spot only for the mobile armor to have its cockpit pierced by a sniper round from the approaching Raven.

"Hakim" spoke Helena, her throat felt dry and pupils were dilated; "Where is Kira?" asks Hakim as he shot down another pair of Moebius. Helena sends a data feed to his radar indicating the position of the Perseus.

"Alright watch my flank; will try to regroup with him" orders the Captain; Helena didn't spoke but followed him.

As the pair carved a path toward their angry teammate, Hakim used the Raven's cameras too observe Kira's display of combat. He was somewhat impress by how many ships and mobile armor he had shot down but at the same time he was worried. In their group Kira was the one who was most emotionally fragile; he didn't like becoming a soldier but had volunteered in order to protect his race. Hakim had known that sooner or later the young boy would snap; he had hoped that it would not come sooner.

Meanwhile the ZAFT ships began their own advance and carefully picking their targets apart while the mobile suits distracted the enemy. The Vesalius and the rest of the fleet were attacking from the portside of the Alliance fleet, while Aristotle still in front; was pushing the enemy.

The Guderian however was still fiercely fighting back, its massive canons had already taken down three Nazca and two Laurasia class who had been too confident to get close to the formidable warship. However the mobile suits had already broken their defensive lines and started firing on the dreadnaught.

Fortunately Garcia had read the flow of battle and ordered a slow withdrawal; however ZAFT wasn't relenting its assault. She felt that if nothing would break both sides might annihilate each other. Her other recourse would be to surrender but that was unacceptable either. The only thing to do would be to fight to the death; she didn't find the prospect that bad; she was tired of the countless battles she had fought and this new war was for the young not hers.

Like an Angel of vengeance, the Perseus descended on the Guderian and its defensive screen with divine retribution, its Ion canon fired short bursts, destroying the dreadnaughts defense turrets. Underneath the Guderian's bridge tower, several 40mm guns sprung into action and tracked the white and blue mobile suit. Kira evaded the storm of bullets but a stray bullet hit the Ion canon damaging it. He tossed it aside and withdrew his guns; with precision Kira began to take apart the ship's weapons; at the same time several Moebius Zero closed in on him to prevent the demise of their flagship. Kira saw them coming, they were painted dark, the same from before. Activating the HiMAT mode, the Perseus soared through above Guderian and engaged the mobile armors.

Aker entered the bridge of the Guderian, a sling cast on his left arm and shoulder; he had been rescued earlier but found himself unable to pilot a mobile armor because none were available anymore. So the pilot decided to go to the CIC clad in a space suit where his aim might help the battle. As he entered the bridge, Aker immediately saw from across the glass the Perseus engaging his Raikou squadron or what was left of it.

His eyes transfixed on the mobile suit, he approached Maria's side unknowingly; the Admiral noticed him but ignored his presence as she observed the battle. There was nothing she could right now; her crew and her XO knew what needed to be done.

"Impressive aren't they" it wasn't a question "I mean the mobile suits" Aker nodded "In ancient time humans fought with blades then their knowledge evolved to kill countless people from far away. However seeing such machines I can't help but feel we have returned to the roots of warfare; straight simple melee" mused the Admiral

"I feel the same way" nodded Aker "I believe mobile suits seem to embody all aspects of humanity's capacity for war yet it instills some form of noblesse. It is amazing and at the same time hypocritical."

Maria seemed surprised by that comment "Hypocritical how?" "They confer a sense of pride, virtue and invincibility and yet they will make the pilots detach of reality and sink them further into madness unless they have a strong mind."

"Sounds like you have piloted one of them?" chuckles the old admiral; Aker chuckles as well "No but that is how I feel?"

"Admiral new contact detected from our starboard halve" reports the radar officer "My god its fast. Leclerc and Gaillard are down!"

"Is it a mobile suit?" she asks

"Negative, heat emission indicates it's a warship….hold on I am detecting additional contacts; mobile suits."

Maria was shocked "How could we not detect their approach?" but the radar officer could not answer what he didn't know.

The Star Edge entered the battlefield gun blazing and its mobile suits launching in droves from its catapult then joined the fray.

"Open a comm. channel to the enemy flagship" orders Cynthia

"Comm. channel open Commander" replies Robert

Cynthia took a deep breath; she was gambling here but it was orders and perhaps it would prevent further losses of life.

"This is Commander Cynthia Griffin, commander of the Star Edge of the ZAFT military to the Alliance forces present. You are outnumbered and outgunned, withdraw from this area and we shall spear your lives. Refuse and we will grant no mercy"

She paused and waited

Meanwhile the battle was still continuing but ZAFT forces noticed the ship and began cheering at the sight of reinforcements. Kira was still engaged with the Moebius Zeros, so far he had shot down six of them but there were more; Hakim and Helena arrived and the trio began to make short progress.

"Why are they asking them to withdraw?" asks Helena in a bitter tone; she knew her emotions were taking over but she couldn't help it. She felt that the Alliance needed to be wiped out.

"If we keep on gong we will be annihilated, both sides" replies Hakim as shoots down another Zero

Kira didn't talk but he was listening; somehow he felt it just like Hakim that the battle would end catastrophically bad if they kept up like this.

He aimed at a Zero and fired his rifle, the bullets shot down the barrels and the engines, crippling the mobile armor. Then the Perseus dashed toward the Guderian avoiding its CIWS and landed straight in front of the bridge.

The crew stared livid as the mobile suit aimed its gun at them; Aker and several officers rushed to cover Garcia from the imminent attack.

"Attention Alliance warship Guderian" spoke Kira in a cold and calm voice "Order your troops to cease fire immediately and withdraw from this area or we will all die; you first along with me"

Garcia pushed her protectors away and grabbed a radio "To whom am I speaking?"

There was a pause "2nd Lt Kira Yamato of ZAFT 3rd fleet"

Maria flinched for a second as she wondered if the voice of the pilot didn't sound young

"I am aware that ZAFT has no permanent rank system but do you Lt speak on behalf of all of ZAFT here present?"

"I am just a pilot fighting to protect his homeland; Admiral Garcia I presume?"

The old admiral felt flattered that the pilot deduced her identity despite only speaking on the radio.

"How old are you if I may ask?"

"Am 16"

Everyone in the bridge couldn't help but be shocked, a sixteen year old boy had caused that much destruction; proving how deadly Coordinators could be.

"I didn't ask for this war; none of us did" continued Kira "However we had a choice; be put down like dogs or fight to survive. I chose to survive but that doesn't mean I will forsake my humanity. I fight to protect my people but I also don't want this war to continue. If you have any shred of humanity left in you withdraw now!"

The Perseus withdrew its rifle and flew away. In his mind, Kira felt there was no sense in continuing talking, he didn't know why he did that but he had to do something.

He joined back with his teammate ready to face another wave of mobile armors when suddenly, white and green flares began to pop above the Guderian; other alliance ships began to do the same.

"What's going on?" asks Kira puzzled, he saw the Mobile armors turning away back to their ships.

"Thanks Kira" spoke Hakim "Why?" "They are withdrawing" states Helena; although she was sure it wasn't because of Kira's speech or the new reinforcements.

An hour later, the Alliance forces had withdrawn from Zebra point; carrying their wounded. Ships that could not sail were immediately scuttled and the survivors carried by shuttles or climbing around mobile armors.

Kira was in his cabin which he shared with Ian; his friend and wing mate was no more; they hadn't found his body, except the remains of the Ogre and the golden necklace which Kira was holding in his hand. Kira touched the blue ruby jewel surrounded by gold, a light flickered revealing a hologram. Kira was surprised as he saw the picture of a young Ian dress in military fatigue alongside other kids; one of them in particular stroke Kira's attention, he had long dark brown hair and he seemed familiar. Above each member were their names.

"Canard Pars"

The cabin door opened; Kira turned off the device, Helena and Miguel came in, their face was somber; it was natural but somehow Kira felt something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asks

Miguel avoided his eyes, hiding his tears "They are gone, my family….Ellie…they are all gone"

"What do you mean?" asks Kira shocked as he rose up; he looked at Helena for answer; her eyes were red after crying so much

"Kira…J...J..Junius seven has been destroyed…The Alliance used…nuclear weapons"

**And here ends the Battle of Zebra with a draw and a tragic end for Ian; I had to think for a while in killing Ian because he was suppose to be the comic relief character but then as I kept on writing, the story focused more on him than Kira. Originally the story was suppose just to follow the Seed timeline but with Kira in ZAFT; however I noticed I wasn't the only one writing such stories so I decided to go total AU on this. (Hence Tears of Stars) There will be some major changes but I won't describe them until next chapter which is where everything start changing.**

**Pleeeaaaaaseeeeeeeee REVIEW**


End file.
